La verdadera historia de Dranzer
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Ya conocemos el pasado de Kai, pero ¿como consiguió su bestia-bit? ¿Tendrá alguna relación con quien era, en otra vida? Si queréis averiguarlo no dudeis en visitar este fic. ^_^ FINISH!
1. Recuerdos

Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic, que publico aquí, espero que a todos les guste. (Y no se me olvida, gracias Bra, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado). Se titula:  
  
"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 "Recuerdos"  
  
Al haber finalizado ya, el campeonato mundial, y quedar los Bladebreakers como mejor equipo, Kai ya no tenía por qué seguir en éste. Por lo tanto el equipo desapareció. Cada uno, estaban por su parte, aunque de vez en cuando se veían y quedaban como los buenos amigos que se habían hecho, incluso Kai, a veces, se reunía con los demás.  
  
Un día los 5 (bueno, 6 si contamos a Dizzi) estaban reunidos en aquel lugar donde por primera vez, Tyson y Kai se enfrentaron, donde Tyson venció a Carlos y seguidamente Kai venció al primero.  
  
__ ¡Qué recuerdos me trae este lugar! - exclamó Tyson eufórico.  
  
__ Tyson, eso fueron viejos tiempos... pero estoy de acuerdo, este lugar siempre simbolizará algo especial para los Bladebreakers, aquí nos conocimos todos por primera vez, bueno excepto Ray, a él lo conocimos directamente en el campeonato nacional - comentó Kenny.  
  
__ ¡Es cierto!, no me había dado cuenta... justamente fue aquí donde salvamos a aquel cachorrito, hay que ver, no me había fijado... - recordó Max.  
  
__ Je, je, tienes razón, yo tampoco había caído en eso. - dijo Tyson.  
  
__ ¿Salvasteis a un cachorro? - preguntó Ray.  
  
__ Sí así es, intentaba hacerlo yo sólo, porque no había nadie más, pero apareció Max con su blade y gracias a ellos me ayudaron a salvarle. - explicó Tyson.  
  
__ Tyson, recordar esa hazaña, va a hacer que se te suba a la cabeza... - le reprochó Kai.  
  
__ ¡Oye...! - gritó Tyson.  
  
__ ¡Chicos, chicos, no empecéis! - dijo Kenny.  
  
__ ¡Pero Jefe...! - intentó explicarse Tyson.  
  
__ ¡Ja, ja, ja! - empezaron a reírse todos, todos claro, excepto Tyson, que no le veía la gracia, y Kai que nunca lo hacía. Pero segundos después todos al completo empezaron a reírse, incluso Kai para sí mismo y entre dientes, lo hizo. CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Notas: Ya sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero era solo para recordar un poco como acabó la historia... pero os aseguro que en el próximo habrá mas intriga... se llamará: "El misterioso blade" 


	2. El misterioso blade

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPÍTULO 2"El misterioso blade"  
  
  
Una vez, ya más calmados, los chicos fueron paseando a lo largo del río, que había en aquel peculiar lugar. (Si no lo recordáis en dicho lugar, había un río que cruzaba toda la ciudad, que tenía un puente, y que era justamente debajo de ese puente donde se encontraban Tyson y Kenny cuando conocieron a Max). En éste no se encontraba nadie, sólo estaban ellos, así que decidieron hacer un poco de bladin.  
  
__ ¡ A volar! - gritaron todos a la vez.  
  
Se estuvieron entrenando durante cinco minutos hasta que se encontraron con algo un poco fuera de lo normal...  
  
__ ¡Hey, chicos!, venid a ver esto - exclamó Ray.  
  
__ ¿ Qué ocurre Ray? - preguntó Kai - ¡Oh....!  
  
__¿ A ver? ¿Qué es tan espectacular? - preguntó Tyson.  
  
Ante sus propios ojos los chicos pudieron ver a un blade que giraba sólo, sin nadie quien lo controlara. Pero lo que verdaderamente les sorprendía, era que, ese blade era magnífico, tenía el equilibrio perfecto, se parecía al Black Dranzer en eso, tenía un movimiento giratorio increíble, pero a diferencia del Black Dranzer este blade era blanco, azul y amarillo, que al girar, estos dos últimos colores, que se encontraban en los anillos de ataque, se mezclaban y formaban un verde muy bonito, mientras que la parte inferior seguía de color blanca con rayas azules claras.   
  
__ ¿ Dónde estará el dueño de este beyblade? - se preguntó Max.  
  
Todos miraron a un lado y a otro par ver si divisaban a alguien cerca, que pudiese ser el dueño de aquel beyblade. Pero nada, aquel lugar estaba desierto, sólo estaban ellos (como en un principio he dicho).  
  
__ ¡ Bueno, si esta maravilla no es de nadie, me la quedo! - exclamó Tyson muy ilusionado.  
  
Cuando Tyson se acercó para cogerle, éste (que seguía girando) se movió como un rayo hacia otro lado, para evitar ser capturado. Fue como si cobrase vida o algo así.  
  
__ ¡ Vaya!, se nota que este blade no es muy normal - dijo Ray.  
  
__ ¡Ahora verás! ¡Vamos Dragoon! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Tyson.   
  
El combate acabó antes de que empezara, el extraño blade acabó con Dragoon sin el mínimo esfuerzo, esto conmocionó a Tyson, (y no era para menos) consecutivamente de esto, sus amigos se lanzaron a vengarle, pero fue en vano, Driger y Draciel fueron atacados y derrotados, solo quedaba Dranzer, el blade le miró desafiante pero no le atacó, simplemente desapareció.  
  
__ ¡Qué extraño! - murmuró Kai.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Bueno, como ya mencioné en el capítulo anterior, éste está mas emocionante ¿no creéis? Dejad reviews (si queréis) diciendo lo que opináis y hasta el próximo capítulo, que se llamará: "El entrenamiento". 


	3. El entrenamiento

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 3"El entrenamiento"  
  
  
__ ¿A dónde creéis que habrá ido? - preguntó Max.  
  
__ Más importante que el dónde, es el cómo - dijo Ray.  
  
__ Ray, eso creo que te lo puedo explicar. Cuando combatió contra vosotros, ese blade tenía una potencia, equilibrio, fuerza y resistencia increíble. No es extraño imaginar que también posea una velocidad descomunal, por los que supongo que habrá sido así, el cómo se fue. - le explicó Kenny.  
  
__ Ya veo... entonces, ¿ese blade es invencible? Si tiene todas esa cualidades... - se preocupó Ray.  
  
__ ¡Eso nunca! - exclamó Tyson. Nosotros somos los mejores bladers del mundo y eso está más que demostrado. Pero ese blade nos acaba de demostrar que no debemos nunca, dejar de entrenar, porque perderíamos facultades, como ha ocurrido ahora.  
  
Las palabras de Tyson sorprendieron a todos, ya que éste, siempre se había dedicado más a divertirse en vez de entrenar, oír esas palabra en Kai no sería nada nuevo, pero, ¿en Tyson? Eso alucinó a sus oyentes.  
  
__ Tyson, ¿estás bien? - preguntó extrañado Max.  
  
__ ... - Tyson no contestó, parecía aún conmocionado y enfadado.  
  
__ "Estar cerca de Kai, te ha contagiado, ¿eh Tyson?" - pensó Ray, y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Los demás notaron esa sonrisa, la entendieron y la acompañaron en silencio mostrando también ellos, una muy pequeña en sus rostros. (Excepto quien nosotros sabemos que no le sentó demasiado bien ^^).   
  
__ ¡Tyson! - exclamó Kai. Si lo que has dicho es cierto, ¿a que estás esperando? Empieza a entrenar - y sacó su lanzador en posición de combate.  
  
__ ¿Eh? - la cara de Tyson cambió por completo, esa cara de enfadado cambió a una alegre y confiada. - ¡De acuerdo, a volar!  
  
Empezaron a entrenar todos con un nuevo ánimo en sus rostros, Kai con Tyson y Ray con Max, mientras que Kenny junto a Dizzi analizaban y actualizaban las jugadas.   
Eran amigos sí, pero aún actuaban como un equipo. Seguía habiendo algo de bladebreaker en ellos y necesitarían eso y mucho más para vencer a aquel extraño y misterioso beyblade.   
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fic, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no os podéis perder el próximo capítulo, promete mucho... Se llamará: "El reencuentro". Hasta pronto. 


	4. El reencuentro

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPÍTULO 4 "El reencuentro"  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente los ex-miembros del equipo "Bladebreakers" se encontraban, en sus respectivas casas, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, en especial a aquel blade tan misterioso y extraordinario con el que se habían topado. Decidieron volver a encontrarse para seguir entrenando, pero lo hicieron en otro lugar diferente. Éste era como un parque, con muchos árboles verdes a su alrededor, bancos mirando hacia un estanque color azul transparente con algunos patos en él, y lo más importante, en este lugar había dos platos de bey para que la gente y en especial los jóvenes se divirtieran jugando al deporte mas popular de todos los tiempos: el bladin. Llegaron a una hora poco habitual, por lo que no había demasiada gente y los platos de bey estaban desocupados.   
  
__ Jo, tíos, no puedo creer que estemos aquí a estas horas de la mañana - se quejó Tyson bostezando - sé que hay mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ¿tiene que ser tan pronto?  
  
__ ¡Deja de quejarte ya, Tyson!, es muy temprano para estar escuchando tus quejas. - le criticó Kai.  
  
__ ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! - murmuró Tyson - como si él nunca se quejara por nada, y siempre se conforma... (esto sonó en un tono sarcástico)  
  
__ Te he oído... - le dijo desafiante Kai a Tyson.  
  
Mientras esta pequeña discusión matinal y habitual, los demás solo podían quedarse viéndola, con una gran gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.  
  
Tras haber finalizado ya la discusión y haber quedado ambos en tablas, se despejaron del sueño que aún les quedaba y empezaron a entrenar en los platos de bey. Éstos estaban a pocos metros el uno del otro.   
Pasaron seis o siete minutos, desde que empezaron a entrenar, cuando algo extraño ocurrió. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto, todos estaban concentrados entrenando, pero Kai sintió algo, ni siquiera él, sabía lo que era, ¿un presentimiento? ¿una sensación?, pronto lo averiguaría. Al sentir esto, Kai se sorprendió y se extrañó, pero al no saber que era, volteó la cabeza a un lado y a otro para despejar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Ray se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente le preguntó que le pasaba. Kai no contestó, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, pero segundos después la atención de todos ya no se centraba en Kai, si no en cada uno de sus beyblades, que se encontraban en los platos de bey, sin girar, está claro que algo o alguien los había parado, todos los blades excepto 1, Dranzer seguía girando tranquilamente en el primer plato de bey. Kai llamó a Dranzer y éste fue directo a las manos de su dueño. Kai se quedó mirando a su blade y recordó la forma en que aquel extraño blade reaccionó cuando le vieron por primera vez. En ese momento Kai despertó de sus pensamientos y miró por todas partes para ver si le encontraba, y... allí estaba, apareció entre el breve espacio que había entre los platos de bey.  
  
__ Tíos, ¿ese no es el blade de ayer? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? - preguntó Ray.  
  
Todos se quedaron con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, sorprendidos de que ese blade hubiera aparecido nuevamente ante ellos. Pero el que mas sorprendido y extrañado estaba, era Kai. ¿Por qué ese blade nunca atacaba a Dranzer? ¿Por qué sintió aquello y seguidamente apareció el blade?   
Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, ¡no os lo perdáis!  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
  
Notas: ¿Se ha quedado intrigante verdad? ¿os ha picado la curiosidad? Pues estad pendientes de lo que ocurrirá a continuación porque se va a poner... y por favor dejad reviews quiero saber que opináis. El próximo capítulo se llamará: "Dudas y confusiones".   
Hasta la próxima!! 


	5. Dudas y confusiones

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 5 "Dudas y confusiones"  
  
  
  
Kai no salía de su asombro, estaba como sumergido en un mar de dudas y confusiones sobre el misterio de la procedencia de ese blade. No dejaba de mirarle, con unos ojos desorbitados, preguntándose: ¿Por qué?, el por qué a muchas preguntas que se juntaban, todas ellas, en su cabeza. Pero de tantas que tenía y lo confuso que se encontraba, ninguna de estas salía. Además, no podía preguntarle nada a un beyblade, no le contestaría, sería ridículo ni siquiera intentarlo, por lo que todavía se confundía aún mas. Pero como Kai es tan inteligente, se dio cuenta de que todo blade tiene un entrenador que lo hace volar y girar, por lo que reaccionó de repente y despertó en su mente. Volvió a ser él mismo, con su cara de siempre, esa cara colérica que siempre tenía y ponía. Buscaba a un lado y a otro, a alguien cerca, al que pudiera pertenecer ese beyblade, pero no vio a nadie, las únicas personas que había por ese parque, eran ellos cinco, una pareja de ancianos sentados en uno de los bancos que había enfrente del lago y otra persona de mediana edad sentada en otro de los bancos que había, echando de comer a los patos. (Por lo cual los descartaba por no tener la edad, de poseer un beyblade y utilizarlo en combates ¬_¬). Pero una voz, hizo que los cinco chicos, centraran su atención en ésta.  
  
__ ¡Vuelve, ahora! - gritó la voz. Y de repente el blade desapareció. Tomó mucha velocidad y en el aire se esfumó.  
  
__ ¡No lo creo, ahora no te irás! - reaccionó repentinamente Kai, lanzando su blade para que lo encontrase y lo persiguiera.  
  
Hubo un choque en el aire, producido por algo invisible, y consecutivamente dos blades aterrizaban en el suelo.  
  
__ ¡Vamos Dranzer, acaba con él! - ordenó Kai a su blade.  
  
__ ¡Ahora, esquívale! - ordenó la voz al suyo.  
  
Mientras se disputaba este extraño combate, Kai intentaba averiguar de donde venía esa voz, sonaba de cerca, pero no veía a nadie.  
  
__ ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? - preguntó Tyson - Esto no solo tiene que ver con Kai, tiene que ver con todos nosotros, tú nos derrotaste y queremos saber y ver a quien debemos vencer para mantener intacto, nuestro título.  
  
__ Y nuestras habilidades y fuerzas - añadió Max.  
  
__ Y nuestras creencias y valores - añadió Kenny.  
  
__ Y nuestro orgullo - añadió Ray.  
  
__ Y nuestro honor - finalizó Kai.  
  
De un árbol grande lleno de hojas de un color verde extenso, cayó algo, o mejor dicho alguien, pero estaba en una zona de sombra, por lo que no se veía quien era.  
  
__ Muy conmovedor pero....  
  
CONTINUARÁ..  
  
Notas: "Muy conmovedor pero......." así acaba este emocionante capítulo, si queréis saber el resto de la frase de esa misteriosa sombra que a aparecido ante nuestros amigos, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Una única pregunta". ¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Quién será esa sombra? Eso y mucho mas en el 6º capítulo. Hasta pronto!! 


	6. Una única pregunta

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 6 "Una única pregunta"  
  
__ Muy conmovedor, pero olvidáis un pequeño detalle, ¿no creéis? - dijo esa persona casi riéndose y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
__ ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ray.  
  
__¡Tú! - dijo señalando a Tyson. - Dijiste que debíais verme para salvar todos los motivos por los que sois unos bladers y derrotarme, porque yo, al haberos vencido los había hundido por los suelo, ¿no es así?  
  
__ Bueno, más o menos, sí eso es lo que dije - afirmó Tyson - pero ni siquiera podemos verte, la sombra de ese árbol tan grande te oculta y sólo podemos ver tu sombra.  
  
__ Je, je, lo sé. No he bajado del árbol para que me veáis, solo lo he hecho para aclararos un pequeño detalle que se os ha debido pasar, antes de estar diciéndome todo esto. Yo nunca me he enfrentado a vosotros, ha sido mas bien al revés. Así que no me vayáis pidiendo una revancha que ni siquiera existe, porque como veis no os la voy a dar. Si hubiese ocurrido al contrario, que fuera yo la persona que os retara y ganara sí tendríais el mínimo derecho a pedírmela, pero como no ha sido así pues no insistáis más. Yo no os he atacado, solo me he defendido de vuestros ataques, recordadlo.  
  
Todos escucharon estas palabras y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, cada uno recordó su combate contra ese blade y fueron siempre ellos quienes empezaron a atacar. Incluso en el "combate" que se estaba desarrollando en ese mismo momento fue Kai el que lo empezó y el blade lo rehuía.  
  
__ Pero, ¿y lo que a ocurrido hace un rato? Cuando apareció entre el espacio de los dos platos de bey y dejó sin girar a nuestros beyblades. - recordó Ray.  
  
__ Eso no ha sido un combate, solo lo hice para llamar vuestra atención, ni siquiera estabais haciendo caso a vuestros blades. - explicó.  
  
__ Sí, pero ¿y la primera vez qué vimos a tu blade? Estuvo a punto de atacar al de Kai. - comentó Max.  
  
__ Eso, no es cierto, jamás atacaría a Dranzer sin mi autorización, si no me creéis observad a mi beyblade, esquiva todos los ataques que Dranzer le lanza, sin devolvérselos. - explicó la sombra.  
  
__¿Cómo sabes que mi blade se llama Dranzer? - preguntó Kai.  
  
__ ... - no contestó, miró hacia otro lado guardando silencio.  
  
__ ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!, respóndeme - exclamó nuevamente Kai.  
  
__ No me grites, te he oído, pero por ahora no te voy a contestar, ¡vámonos! - llamó a su blade y éste fue hacia aquella sombra, y Dranzer volvió a Kai.  
  
__¿Por qué "ahora no"? - preguntó Max.  
  
__¿Quién eres? - preguntó muy enfadado Kai - respóndeme solo a esa pregunta.  
  
__ ¿Por qué he de haceros caso y contestaros? - preguntó seriamente.  
  
Tras esta pregunta los chicos no sabían que contestar, la verdad es que tenía toda la razón, no tenía ningún motivo por el que contestar.  
  
__ Porque al menos a mi, me debes una explicación - terminó diciendo Kai.  
  
__ Eso es cierto, pero hoy no me apetece dártela, así que tendrás o tendréis que conformaros con una única pregunta que permitiré que me hagáis, excepto las mencionadas anteriormente. ¿Trato hecho? - dijo la voz procedente de la sombra. - Así que ya podéis pensárosla porque solo una os contestaré. Y os advierto, no intentéis dirigiros a mi con un tono de pregunta porque lo tomaré como tal y perderéis vuestra única oportunidad.  
  
__ Vale, vale, una cosa, esto no cuenta ¿eh? Es solo para ver si lo he entendido. ¿No podemos preguntarte ni quien eres, ni de que conoces al Dranzer de Kai, no es así? Y la pregunta que te hagamos deberás de responderla sinceramente y sin mentirnos ¿no? - preguntó Tyson.  
  
__ Sí, pero depende de la pregunta. Procurad hacedla rápida, tengo prisa, y que no sea muy comprometida. - contestó.  
  
Estuvieron pensándosela cada uno por su cuenta y luego se reunieron para ver que pregunta realizarían y quien la formularía. Kai no aportó ninguna pregunta al grupo, eran personales para él y no se las comentaría a los demás. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de esto y finalmente decidieron que la pregunta la formularía Kai y preguntaría lo que él quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ver más con él que con ningún otro, éste hizo un gesto como agradeciendo a sus compañeros lo que habían hecho y se preparó para lanzar su pregunta....  
  
CONTINUARÁ Notas: ¿Verdad que este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo normal? Espero que eso, os contente. Aunque se ha quedado en lo más interesante, ¿cierto? Pero eso es lo mejor ¿no? Así os apetece seguir leyéndome y dejar vuestros reviews. ^_^ Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo en el que sabremos que pregunta realizará Kai. Se llamará: "Un deseo por cumplir". 


	7. Un deseo por cumplir

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 7 "Un deseo por cumplir"  
  
__ Muy bien, parece ser que seré yo el que te pregunté, pero no me gusta dirigirme a personas que ni siquiera conozco, así que lo más justo es que te dejes ver y así hablar cara a cara contigo - intentó Kai de convencer a la persona que se ocultaba tras la sombra.  
  
__ Ja, ja, ¿en serio crees que me voy a tragar ese truco? ¿Qué me voy a dejar ver, solo porque tu me lo pidas? ¡Iluso! Ese, ahora es tu deseo, pero yo no os he concedido un deseo, si no una pregunta, así que más os vale preguntarla rápido, porque no voy a quedarme aquí esperando todo el día. -estas últimas palabras sonaron un tanto frías.  
  
__"Vaya, lo cierto es que esperaba que saliera a la luz, a lo mejor viéndole la cara, consiga saber por qué me siento así. ¡Espera, puedo preguntárselo! Hacer una pregunta en la que entre mi mayor duda..." - pensaba Kai.  
  
__ Vamos Kai, confiamos en que puedas hacer una pregunta lo bastante difícil para que pueda revelarnos algo de esa persona. - la animó Kenny - si quieres podemos ayudarte en algo.  
  
__ No, gracias Jefe, pero ya la he encontrado - dijo Kai, con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? ¡Suéltalo ya! - dijo impaciente la persona oculta.  
  
__ ¡Allá va! No te preguntaré quien eres, ni de que conoces a mi blade, mejor dicho, a mi bestia-bit, pero te preguntaré esto...: - hubo un ambiente muy tenso, esperando a que Kai, soltara de una vez por todas su pregunta. - ¿Qué relación tengo yo, contigo o con tu blade? Sé que no fue la primera vez que vi a tu beyblade, cuando estaba con mis amigos debajo del puente. En ese momento no me sonaba de nada, pero hoy ha sido diferente... ¡mi pregunta es esa! ¿de qué os conozco?  
  
Cuando soltó Kai su pregunta, pareció como si la persona que se ocultaba tras la sombra, se sorprendiera de ésta, se pudo apreciar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y un total desconcierto por parte de la persona.  
  
__ De verdad, ¿qué recuerdas algo de mi beyblade? - preguntó con calma y aún asombrada.  
  
__ Un poco, sentí como apareció, con una sensación que jamás antes había sentido, no puedo explicarla, pero... ¡no cambies de tema! Y contesta a mi pregunta - las primeras palabras que Kai dijo, lo hizo despacio y en un tono melancólico, el resto con su habitual tono de voz.  
  
__ ¡Eso contesta! - dijo Tyson excitado.  
  
Todos le miraron un poco como "y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro" por la intromisión cometida. Tras esto Tyson se avergonzó y se calló.  
  
Unos segundos después contestó:  
  
__ Me, me temo, que no puedo contestarte a eso - dijo la persona un poco nerviosa.  
  
__ ¿Qué? Dijiste, que fuera cual fuera la pregunta nos dirías la verdad - dijo Ray con un tono furioso.  
  
__ Aún no os he mentido....  
  
__ Pero tampoco nos has contestado, ni dicho nada. - dijo Kenny.  
  
__ ¿Por qué no puedes contestarme ni a esa ni a ninguna de las otras preguntas? - preguntó seriamente Kai.  
  
__ Porque.... - intentó explicarse - debes averiguarlo por ti mismo.  
  
__ ¿Y cómo esperas a que lo haga si no me ayudas? - dijo Kai.  
  
__ ¡Está bien!, ya que no os he podido contestar a vuestra pregunta os cumpliré vuestro deseo, o mejor dicho al deseo que me había desvelado Kai. Dejaré que me veáis y con eso espero que puedas recordar algo más Kai, no me gustaría que pensaras mal de mi, y espero que pronto sepas el por qué. - dijo medio riéndose.  
  
Lentamente fue avanzando, alejándose cada vez más, fuera de la sombra y acercándose a la luz. Muy pronto averiguarían por fin que aspecto tendría esa misteriosa persona. Y vosotros también, al igual que ellos tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo. ^_^ CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas: n_n ¿quién será esa persona? ¿qué relación tendrá con Kai? Seguro que esas preguntas os estaréis haciendo en este momento. (Me encantaría ver ahora vuestras caras de impaciencia por saberlo) Bueno, muy pronto podréis saberlo. Y no paro de recordar que por favor no olvidéis de dejar algún review, sobre todo ahora... El próximo capítulo se llamará: "La persona se revela". En éste sabremos como es, chico o chica (seguro que la mayoría ya se lo habrá imaginado) pero si no es así, no estropearé ahora la sorpresa. Hasta pronto!!!! 


	8. La persona se revela

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPÍTULO 8 "La persona se revela"  
  
Poco a poco los primeros rayos del sol, rozaron sus manos, sus ropas, y finalmente su rostro y su pelo. Los chicos se sorprendieron enormemente al ver el aspecto de aquella persona. Éste era el siguiente: Vestía unos pantalones anchos acampanados de color azul oscuro, y por debajo de éstos, se podía apreciar unas deportivas blancas con rayas celestes. De cintura para arriba, llevaba una camiseta, muy ceñida, sin mangas y atada al cuello, de color azul verdosa (en un tono clarito), que le dejaba la mitad de la espalda al descubierto, también, llevaba en las manos, unos guantes cortos, sin dedos de color negros. Por último su cara: tenía el pelo recogido por un pasador, y todo su cabello quedaba hacia arriba, excepto dos mechones de pelo que tenía uno a cada lado de la cara, sus ojos eran castaños al igual que su pelo. La expresión de su cara estaba totalmente seria y estaba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
__¡Eres una chica! - exclamó asombrado (al igual que los demás) Tyson.  
  
__Así es, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? - preguntó seria aquella chica.  
  
__ No, no... es solo que no creía que fueras así... - dijo Tyson un poco sonrojado.  
  
__ "Así" ¿cómo? - preguntó la chica fríamente.  
  
__ Ah... - Tyson en ese preciso instante, se heló, se quedó sin palabras y no contestó.  
  
Los demás se quedaron con una gota de sudor, pensando prácticamente lo mismo: "Si es que... eres un bocazas, si te hubieras simplemente callado (como nosotros) no te habrías puesto en este compromiso..."  
  
Mientras tanto Kai, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica, estaba como al principio, lleno de dudas y misterios que albergaban su mente, era como si algo no encajara en todo aquello...  
  
__ ¿De verdad, que ni siquiera puedes decirme como te llamas? - preguntó algo confuso Kai.  
  
__ No, no puedo - respondió fríamente. - pero creo que me estáis malinterpretando...  
  
__¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Me habéis tomado por alguien débil, ¡y ahora más, que habéis visto mi aspecto! - gritó enfadada.  
  
__Eso no es cierto - dijo Max.  
  
__¿A no? Pues os diré algo de mi, no soy una persona muy agradable cuando me discriminan, si habéis experimentado la cólera de Kai cuando se enfada, alegraos de no probar la mía. - dijo firmemente la chica. - Y ahora, Kai, reflexiona sobre todo lo que te he dicho, y ve encajando pieza a pieza. Lo creas o no te he dado pistas importantes y si se llegan a enterar de que te las he dado, me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida...  
  
__¿Quiénes? - preguntó Kai.  
  
__ Parece como si no me conoc... - en ese instante se cortó y reaccionó, iba a decir "conocieras" cosa que por el momento Kai, no lo hacía - quiero decir... que ¿en serio crees que voy a responderte a eso? - rectificó de manera rápida.  
  
__ Pues no, pero por probar... - dijo Kai en un tono desinteresado.  
  
Bueno, mi tarea a acabado aquí, puede que nos volvamos a ver, muy pronto.... - dijo la chica dándose media vuelta.  
  
__ ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué quieres decir con "tarea"? - exclamó y preguntó Ray.  
  
__ Pues eso, vosotros hicisteis que me bajara del árbol, que os concediese una pregunta, que luego se convirtió en un deseo, y que ese deseo era, que me dejara ver... así que mejor dicho que tarea, sería tareas, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? Además no tenía esperado que tardase tanto en estar aquí, por lo que se me ha hecho tarde y e de irme... - explicó rápidamente la chica.  
  
__ Tranquila chica, respira - dijo Kenny.  
  
__ Entonces, ¿te vas a ir, sin decirnos tu nombre? - preguntó Max.  
  
__ Así es, pero no os preocupéis por que seguro que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y que... bueno, pues eso. Kai, recuerda meditar con precisión todo lo sucedido, como haces siempre, je, je, oh... - en ese instante se tapó la boca, quitándosela dijo: - bueno, hasta pronto, espero. - dijo medio riéndose.  
  
Se dio media vuelta, saltó hacia el árbol y entre las ramas de éste, desapareció. Esto se pudo apreciar porque de tanto tiempo haber estado allí el sol había cambiado de posición y ya alumbraba al árbol que no tenía ni rastro de sombra.  
  
CONTINUARÁ......  
  
Notas: ¿Qué os ha parecido este personaje? ¿Os lo esperabais? Pues ya sabéis, si habéis leído estas preguntas, no dudéis en responderlas enviando vuestro review, acepto sugerencias y opiniones, y si alguna me parece interesante para ponerla, pues lo haré ^_^. ¿Os habéis fijado en que cada capitulo que hago me sale más largo? Mejor, no? Bueno el próximo capítulo se llamará: "Reflexiones" Hasta otra!!!! 


	9. Reflexiones

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPÍTULO 9 " Reflexiones"  
Cuando aquella misteriosa chica desapareció, los cinco chicos se quedaron sin saber cómo reaccionar, pasaron así como unos 3 ó 4 minutos, hasta que Tyson (¿cómo no?) fue el primero en decir algo.  
  
__ ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto? ¿Qué os ha parecido esa chica? - preguntó a sus amigos.  
  
__ Yo no sé que pensar, aquí el más comprometido en este asunto es Kai, aunque nosotros también tenemos algo que ver, puesto que no vamos a abandonar a nuestro amigo. - dijo tajantemente Ray.  
  
__ Eso es cierto, no nos vamos a quedar al margen, y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites - dijo Max con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
__ Así es, cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras - dijo Kenny.  
  
__¿Eh? Y conmigo, ¡no os olvidéis de mí! - dijo Dizzi.  
  
__ Gracias... pero os habéis desviado de la pregunta original que Tyson formuló. - dijo Kai algo agradecido - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Tyson?  
  
__ ¿Yo? Ah... pues.. - titubeó Tyson.  
  
__ Sí eso, ¿qué opinas de esa chica? - preguntó Max.  
  
__ Bueno, no sé... me ha parecido linda, su actitud un poco fría pero en el fondo algo amable, más o menos como es Kai, reservada y misteriosa, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?  
  
__ Sí, tienes razón, a mi también me ha parecido así, callada, fría y muy reservada. - dijo Ray.  
  
__ Oye Kai, al ver su aspecto ¿no has tenido la sensación, o algo parecido, de conocerla? - preguntó Kenny  
  
__ La verdad es que no, me faltan piezas para resolver este rompecabezas, y no tengo idea alguna de donde empezar a buscarlas... - contestó Kai.  
  
__ Lo mejor es que la hagas caso y reflexiones detenidamente y en silencio sobre todo lo que te dijo, así que ya va siendo hora de marcharnos y pensar cada uno por nuestra cuenta sobre lo ocurrido. Luego volveremos a quedar y juntaremos nuestras opiniones para ver si sacamos alguna conclusión. - opinó Ray.  
  
__ Me parece una buena idea Ray... - dijo Max.  
  
__ Sí pero... - interrumpió Kai - creo que cierta persona ( y todos sabemos quien es... ¬_¬) estará ocupado en pensar en otras cosas - esto último sonó un poco con un tono irónico.  
  
__ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A quién te refieres? - preguntó extrañado Tyson.  
  
__ Hablo de ti, y de tu firme pensamiento en la comida - dijo desinteresadamente Kai.  
  
Todos se cayeron al estilo anime al escuchar estas palabras y al levantarse tenían tras sus cabezas una gota de sudor...  
  
__ Eso no tiene gracia!!! Puedo pensar en otras cosas que no sean comida, lo que pasa es que ese es mi pensamiento favorito... - dijo algo enojado Tyson.  
  
__ Ja, ja, ja - todos se rieron al oír su defensa, incluso en Kai se pudo apreciar como sus labios cambiaban de expresión.  
  
__ Bueno se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos ya, y mañana o pasado nos llamamos y quedamos para ver las conclusiones tomadas... - dijo Max.  
  
__ Vale!!!  
  
Cada uno se marchó a sus respectivas casas, ya era casi de noche, y Tyson tenía hambre....  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Notas: ¿Vosotros también os habéis quedado con hambre? ¿Queréis saber más? Pues ya sabéis, si queréis que sea mas rápida la espera, ayudadme y dejadme algún review, vuestra opinión siempre cuenta y puede que me deis nuevas ideas y me inspiréis un poquito... El próximo capítulo se llamará: "El misterioso sueño de Kai" (¿que título verdad? Pues no podéis perdérosle, así que nos vemos en próximo capitulo) ^_^ Hasta otra!!! 


	10. El misterioso sueño de Kai

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPITULO 10 "El misterioso sueño de Kai"  
Una vez ya todos en sus respectivas casas, después de cenar, subieron a sus habitaciones, se tumbaron en sus camas y miraron al tendido pensando en lo ocurrido.  
  
Tyson aún seguía un poco molesto por el comentario que hizo Kai, y quería demostrar que eso no era verdad, así que se puso a recordar detenidamente todo lo que hizo aquella misteriosa chica, desde el momento en el que bajó de aquel árbol, hasta que desapareció. Todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo lo iba anotando en un cuaderno.  
  
Max prácticamente hizo lo mismo que Tyson (al fin y al cabo, son casi iguales)  
  
Kenny en lugar de analizar a aquella persona, decidió junto a Dizzi a analizar la forma y estructura de su beyblade, por las grabaciones que Dizzi hizo durante las apariciones de éste.  
  
Ray sin embargo no pensaba precisamente en lo sucedido horas atrás, pensaba en algo totalmente diferente a este tema, mejor dicho, pensaba en ciertas personas a las que añoraba un poquito... se levantó y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, de éste sacó un álbum en el que había fotos de todos los campeonatos en los que participó, empezando por el campeonato nacional y acabando con el mundial, pasando las hojas recordaba cada momento vivido, pero se detuvo al ver la imagen de cierto equipo al que derrotó en las finales de Asia...  
  
Kai estaba tumbado en su cama mirando su blade y meditaba todo lo que se le pasara por su cabeza, hasta que se quedó dormido... "... __ Vamos!!! - una niña morena con dos coletas cortas a la altura del cuello, corría por un prado lleno de flores de colores, hierba muy verdosa y con un color muy vivo, y un Kai pequeño la perseguía. __ Espérame, te atraparé!!! - gritó el joven Kai a la niña. Se lanzó hacia ella y la tiró hacia la hierba... __ Ahhh!! Ja, ja, ja, mira que cielo tan despejado y con tan pocas nubes, es precioso!! - dijo aquella niña completamente tumbada sobre las flores y la hierba. De repente esta niña iba desapareciendo.... __ Kai!! Ayúdame por favor!! ... " (Fin del sueño)  
  
__ Nooo!!! - Kai se despertó muy sobresaltado y sorprendido, ese sueño parecía tan real, pero nunca recordó haberlo vivido, y aquella niña...  
  
Al día siguiente nuestros amigos decidieron volver a verse en la casa de Tyson, y allí comentaron lo que habían estado pensando...  
  
__ Mirad... en este cuaderno he anotado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido sobre esa chica - dijo Tyson  
  
Yo también he hecho algo parecido.. - dijo Max  
  
__Pues yo en lugar de analizar a esa chica lo he hecho de su beyblade, ¿os parece bien? - dijo Kenny  
  
__ Perdona Jefe, "hemos" echo... - corrigió Dizzi  
  
__ Chicos, yo... perdonad pero no pude hacer nada sobre eso... lo siento. - se disculpó Ray muy apenado.  
  
__ No pasa nada, tus motivos tendrías, bueno, ¿y tú qué Kai? - preguntó Max.  
  
__ ¿Yo? ... - Kai no sabía que hacer, si decirles lo que había soñado o averiguarlo por sí mismo, pero terminó diciendo... - nada nuevo.  
  
__ Bueno ahora compaginemos todo los datos que habéis reunido para ver si sacamos alguna conclusión... - dijo Ray.  
  
__ Perdonad, chicos - de repente apareció el abuelo de Tyson en la habitación de éste, que es donde estaban todos reunidos - ¿os apetece algo de merendar?  
  
__ SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Que buena idea has tenido abuelo, tengo el estómago vacío - dijo Tyson muy alegre al oír estas palabras.  
  
__ Je, je, eso ya me lo esperaba de ti - dijo el abuelo de Tyson saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Los demás solo podían quedarse mirándole con una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas, Kai, como era habitual en él, en ese momento se habría metido con el sobre su apetito, pero no lo hizo, los demás esperaban a que lo hiciera y al ni tan siquiera reaccionar ante aquella subida de ánimo que tuvo Tyson, se sorprendieron de que estuviera tan perdido en su mundo, algo tendría que estar rondando en su cabeza para que desaprovechara una ocasión tan clara para humillar y vacilar a Tyson.  
  
__Kai?? Estas bien?? - preguntó muy extrañado (al igual que los demás) Ray.  
  
__ ¿eh? Ah sí, ¿por qué? - preguntó desconcertado Kai  
  
__ Porque estas tan sumergido en tus pensamientos, que pensábamos que te ibas a ahogar... - dijo Tyson - pero a mi me ha venido bien, porque así no me has echado en cara nada, así que mejor para mi. ^_^ (esa cara la pone él)  
  
__ Sí, has tenido suerte, pero no te preocupes porque te puedo asegurar que habrá una próxima vez y cuando llegue, no tendré compasión.. - amenazó Kai a Tyson.  
  
__ Bueno, siento interrumpir así vuestra tan conmovedora pelea, pero Kai ¿por qué estabas así, tan perdido? - pregunto con curiosidad Ray  
  
__ Sí eso, no trates de desviarte del tema... - dijo Max.  
  
__ Contesta... ¬_¬ - dijo Tyson.  
  
__ Ahhh... pues...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Vaya, vaya, ¿quien se lo habría imaginado? ¿Y esa niña, quien era? ¿Cuántos secretos ocultos tiene Kai aun por descubrir? Pues eso ya lo veremos, dejadme muchos reviews, que me hace ilusión recibirlos y también porque quiero saber lo que opinais, venga dejádmelos no seais malos/as, onegai ( ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Conclusiones finales" Hasta pronto!!! 


	11. Conclusiones finales

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 11 "Conclusiones finales"  
__ Ahh... pues... - Kai se sorprendió de que le hicieran esa pregunta tan de repente, y en esos momentos se sentía un poco agobiado, pero en seguida reaccionó - pues... porque tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza y mi mente quiere sacar algo de lo más profundo para que me acuerde, pero no sale.  
  
__ Bueno, espero que con todo lo que hemos reunido entre todos, podamos ayudarte a que salga - dijo Kenny.  
  
__ Veamos... - dijo Ray acercándose a recoger los apuntes de Max y Tyson para apuntarlos en una pizarra.  
  
__ ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Max  
  
__Resumir lo que se os ha ocurrido, en esta pizarra, para organizarlo y para que todos lo veamos - respondió Ray.  
  
__ ¡Es una buena idea! - dijo Tyson.  
  
Al quedar todos los detalles, más importantes, expuestos en aquella pizarra, todos podían sacar sus propias conclusiones y las dijeron en voz alta, por si a alguien se le ocurría algo mas que decir.  
  
__ Bueno Kai, ¿se te ocurre o te acuerdas de algo? - preguntó Ray - con todo esto, algo se pasará por tu cabeza.  
  
Kai no dijo nada, estaba muy quieto y serio, no habían avanzado gran cosa puesto que todo lo que habían sacado de aquella chica, Kai ya lo había imaginado. Pero poco a poco Kai fue avanzando hacia Kenny, y todos le seguían con la mirada.  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kenny  
  
Kai seguía avanzando, sin decir nada, muy serio (como siempre) y concentrado, hasta que llegó hasta su destino y cogió a Dizzi entre sus manos.  
  
__¡Uhooo! ¿qué pasa? ¿a que viene ese movimiento? Casi me mareo... - se quejó Dizzi.  
  
__ Tranquila Dizzi - dijo Kenny con una gota de sudor - bueno Kai, tú no te preocupes es que ella es muy susceptible ¿qué vas a hacer?   
  
Dizzi... - dijo Kai secamente - muéstrame los datos en los que habéis estado trabajando el Jefe y tú, sobre aquel beyblade.   
  
__ ¿Es que ya nadie, pide las cosas con educación? - dijo molesta Dizzi  
  
__ ¿Pero a ti que es lo que te pasa hoy? - preguntó Kenny extrañado  
  
Nada, que ya nadie muestra ningún respeto hacia mí - dijo enfadada Dizzi.  
  
__ No lo creo Dizzi, puede que no te lo dijéramos nunca, pero tu colaboración cuando formábamos un equipo fue esencial, para ganar, sin tus estadísticas ni tus grabaciones nunca podíamos haber estudiado el juego de nuestros rivales. - dijo Ray  
  
__ Ohh, gracias Ray, siempre he esperado a que alguien me agradeciera el trabajo que realizo cada día por vosotros... - dijo Dizzi con un tono casi llorando.  
  
__ Ray tiene razón, que no te lo dijéramos no significa que no lo pensáramos, bueno, ¿ahora quieres deleitarnos con la nueva maravilla investigada por el equipo que formáis tú y Jefe? - dijo en un tono pelotero Max.  
  
__ De acuerdo, y perdonad, es que últimamente me siento muy apartada... - Dizzi iba procesando los datos necesarios para que Kai pudiera verlos.  
  
__ Bueno aquí están, espero que te sirvan de ayuda ^^ - dijo Dizzi  
  
En la pantalla del portátil se podía apreciar la forma que tenía ese beyblade, a simple vista no parecía gran cosa, un blade normal como cualquier otro, tenía dos anillos de ataque iguales que los de Dranzer pero de distinto color. Kai se fijó en eso, pero no le dio la mayor importancia.  
  
__ Dizzi, ¿podrías enseñarme las grabaciones que hiciste, con las gráficas de sus estadísticas? - le preguntó Kai.  
  
__ Cargando....  
  
Aparecieron las grabaciones de la primera vez que vieron al blade, y de como se desplazó a la velocidad de la luz de un lado a otro para evitar ser cogido por Tyson. Kai también se fijó en eso, la verdad es que estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos y de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese blade, era la única pista que tenía, y no podía dejar pasar ninguna desapercibido. Después de esas imágenes, aparecieron las de la segunda vez que le vieron, en ese parque, cuando también descubrieron quien era la dueña de aquel beyblade.   
  
__ Bueno, eso es todo, la verdad es que no hay más que ofrecer, porque todo eso fue lo que ocurrió, es imposible que se nos haya escapado algo, porque hemos examinado todo detenida y cuidadosamente. - dijo Kenny.  
  
Toc, toc, toc. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Y en la habitación apareció el abuelo de Tyson con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.  
  
__ ¡Abuelo! ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - dijo Tyson muy feliz  
  
__ Ja, ja, ja, creía que necesitaríais algo más de tiempo antes de comer, por cierto, ¿se puede saber en que estáis trabajando esta vez? ¿es que hay algún torneo a la vista? - preguntó con curiosidad el abuelo.  
  
__ No, no es por eso, y aunque fuera así no necesitaríamos estar tan pendientes del supuesto torneo, puesto que somos los mejores bladers!! - dijo Tyson muy confiado empezando a comerse los bocadillos.  
  
__ Ya estamos... Tyson ha vuelto, y más confiado que nunca, parece ser que con comida en su boca se olvida de que fue derrotado por alguien... - dijo Kai en un tono irónico.  
  
Tyson iba a reprocharle eso a Kai, cuando su abuelo se lo impidió adelantándose él a decir algo.  
  
__ ¿Es eso? ¿estáis aquí encerrados intentando estudiar a esa persona? - preguntó incrédulo  
  
__ Exacto!  
  
__ ¿Tiene algún consejo que darnos? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Pues sí, lo único que se puede estudiar con apuntes es lo material. Si lo que queréis es estudiar a una persona, lo mejor es hacerlo conociéndola en persona, cara a cara, con actos y hechos, no estando encerrados aquí como unos ermitaños... ¡salid a buscar a esa persona a la que se le ocurrió derrotaros! - dijo el abuelo muy decidido.  
  
__ Hay un pequeño problema con ese consejo, no digo que esté mal, todo lo contrario, estoy de acuerdo con él, pero...   
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Bueno hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, (¡uf! que largo me ha salido este, no?) Espero que eso os guste, y por favor dejadme muchos reviews ^_^ . Hasta el próximo, que se llamará: "Confesiones" 


	12. Confesiones

"La verdadera historia de Dranzer"  
  
CAPÍTULO 12 "Confesiones"  
__ Hay un pequeño problema con ese consejo, no digo que esté mal, todo lo contrario, estoy de acuerdo con él, pero... como hemos dicho antes no sabemos nada sobre esa persona ni mucho menos donde se puede encontrar. - dijo Kai.  
  
__ Kai, tiene razón, las únicas veces que hemos sabido algo de ella o de su blade eran cuando ella ha querido, apareciendo a sus anchas cuando la convenía. - dijo Max  
  
__ ¡Ja!, perdonad esa risa irónica, pero no pude evitarlo. - dijo el abuelo - es que no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, y encima procente de palabras de Kai.  
  
__ ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó extrañado Kai.  
  
__ Pues es fácil, jamás habría pensado de tí que te rendirías tan fácilmente.... ¿qué no sabes donde puede encontrarse esa chica? esa no es razón de tirar la toalla, si dices que no lo sabes y lo dejas así, sólo estás poniendo una excusa, para ni siquiera intentar buscarla, es decir, que te rindes sin tan siquiera presentar batalla... y eso no es algo que me esperase de tí. - le dijo duramente a Kai.  
  
__ Oh!! - se pudo apreciar como la expresión de la cara de Kai cambiaba a una muy asombrada y desconcertada.  
  
__ Así que, ¿que vais a hacer? salir a buscar a esa persona, que por lo que tengo entendido es una chica, o seguir aquí intentando sacar conclusiones que mejor que en persona no podréis sacarlas. - dijo el abuelo.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron sin habla, no sabían que decir, incluso Tyson dejó de comer al escuchar las palabras tan duras que dijo su abuelo.  
  
__ Señor... ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas? - preguntó Kai al abuelo de Tyson.  
  
__ Claro!  
  
Los demás se miraban unos a otros extrañados por todo lo que ocurría a cada instante. Mientras tanto, Kai salía de la habitación junto al abuelo de Tyson.  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¿que quieres Kai? - preguntó el abuelo  
  
__ Me gustaría decirle una cosa...   
  
__ Adelante, dime lo que quieras  
  
__ Verá... lo que acaba de decir... pues... tenía razón, sólo quería poner excusas... así que... no piense mal de mí. - dijo Kai intentando explicarse.  
  
__ No te preocupes, ya lo suponía, tú no eres uno de esos chicos que se rinde tan fácilmente, algo debe preocuparte, algo referente a encontrar a esa chica, ¿me equivoco? - dijo el abuelo en un tono comprensivo  
  
Kai simplemente afirmó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta hecha por su interlocutor.  
  
__ No voy a preguntarte nada más, no quiero meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen, solo os di un consejo, mejor dicho te lo di a tí, porque parece ser que eres el único al que le interesó. - dijo el abuelo medio riéndose.  
  
__ No diga eso, la verdad es que este asunto tiene más que ver conmigo que con ellos, por eso es normal que yo preste más atención a todo. Ellos solo quieren ayudarme, y es algo que acepto, antes de haberles conocido a fondo, seguro que les habría despreciado todos sus esfuerzos, y habría intentado arreglar todo esto yo solo, pero desde que ocurrió todo aquello en el campeonato mundial, todo cambió en mí, desde aquel momento, supe que podía confiar, que tenía amigos de verdad, que no me dejarían... - dijo Kai recordando lo sucedido tiempo atrás.  
  
__ Me alegro de que pienses así, de que no estás solo. - dijo el abuelo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
__ Gracias... pero siempre habrá algo insoportable dentro de mí, es mi forma de ser y no puedo evitarlo, además me gusta ^_^ - explicó Kai.  
  
__ Lo comprendo, cada uno tiene una personalidad, y si la tuya es esa, pues es normal que no puedas o no quieras cambiarla.  
  
__ Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, a veces es conveniente hablar serio con alguien, y no siempre estar rodeado de... bueno ya me entiende - dijo Kai.  
  
_ Jajajajaja  
  
Los dos empezaron a reirse y estas risas se pudieron apreciar en la habitación en la que se encontraban los demás, que seguían esperando a que volviesen haciendo tiempo comiéndose los bocadillos que todavía quedaban, y se miraron sorprendidos pensando en qué podría causarles tanta gracia.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
Notas: Comparando este capítulo al anterior me ha quedado un poco corto, no? Lo siento...  
Bueno, este fic está orientado a una continuación de cómo acabó la historia original, así que si alguien todavía no sabe como acabó y lo desvelo aquí, no os enfadéis conmigo...   
Ciertamente el final me encantó, y no puedo evitar recordarlo, fue tan, tan... es indescriptible.  
Solo me queda deciros: ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!! que se llamará: "Un encuentro inesperado" 


	13. Un encuentro inesperado

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 13 "Un encuentro inesperado"  
__ Je, bueno ya vale, así que ya sabes, cuando estés realmente harto, sabes que tienes alguien con quien hablar ^_^ - dijo el abuelo a Kai.  
  
__Gracias, pero me temo que ya me he acostumbrado a esa panda de críos... v_v   
  
Tras este comentario se pudo apreciar por parte del abuelo de Tyson un pequeño gemido, a modo de risita muy discreta. Y aunque fuera discreta, Kai se dio cuenta de ésta, pero no dijo nada.  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación, el resto de los chicos esperaban impacientas la vuelta de Kai.   
Tyson, Max y Kenny comentaban sobre por qué Kai quería hablar con el abuelo, y Dizzi participaba también de forma activa en los comentarios de estos tres. Ray, por su parte, estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mirando al tendido, pensando en lo que parecía ser a un cierto antiguo equipo en el que la noche anterior estuvo recordando y lo que le impidió colaborar junto a sus amigos en la investigación de aquella chica, pero al oír las palabras del abuelo de Tyson sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima dejando de sentirse mal.  
De repente todos los pensamientos de Ray y todos los comentarios de los demás dejaron de oirse provocando por unos instantes un silencio total al oir en la puerta unos toques de llamada.   
Entonces Kai, apareció en la habitación, con la expresión de siempre en su cara, claro que se sorprendió un poco al ver a todos sus compañeros mirándole, como si estuvieran esperando algo.  
  
__¿Qué os pasa ahora? - preguntó algo extrañado con el entrecejo subido.  
  
__ ¿Nosotros? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kenny.  
  
__ Y si así es, ¿por qué no dejáis de mirarme? - preguntó desconfiado Kai  
  
__ Bueno, lo cierto es que tenemos curiosidad eso es todo ^^ - dijo alegremente Max.  
  
__¿Sobre que?  
  
__ Es obvio, ¿no crees? - dijo Tyson - ¿Sobre qué va a ser? Pues de lo que querías hablar a solas con mi abuelo...  
  
__ Ah! - Kai se sorprendió un poco, y dijo - lo que yo haga o quiera decir no os incumbe en absoluto, no confundáis las cosas _, también tengo una intimidad, al igual que vosotros y espero que la respetéis.  
  
__ Kai... eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿que te esperabas? estamos muy intrigados por todo esto, y no esperarás a que no nos metamos... además ya nos conoces, no podemos dejarte esto a ti solo, somos amigos - dijo Ray, que estaba pendiente de la conversación y había dejado sus pensamientos a un lado.  
  
__ Eso ya lo sé, y lo entendí hace mucho tiempo, pero no os da derecho a confundir las cosas, me alegro que me queráis ayudar aunque no tenga mucho que ver con vosotros pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no os importa, o es que a caso vais a estar espiándome todo lo que haga...   
  
__ Bueno, vale, tienes razón... - dijo Max  
  
__ Y ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Tyson  
  
__ Pues haremos caso a tu abuelo, ¿no Kai? porque todo lo que hemos reunido aquí sobre ella, no ha valido de nada, únicamente el trabajo que realizaron Kenny y Dizzi sobre su blade nos puede servir de algo.. - opinó Ray.  
  
Tras este comentario de Ray, se pudo apreciar que Kenny se puso completamente rojo y Dizzi hizo un gesto como si también estuviera ruborizada.  
  
__ Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ray, ¡a qué esperamos! ¡en marcha! - gritó Tyson.  
  
__ No te lances tan pronto Tyson, se está haciendo tarde y no son horas de salir en busca de alguien por toda la ciudad... - dijo Kai con su tono habitual de voz.  
  
__Kai tiene razón, mejor esperaremos mañana a salir, por el momento sólo podemos esperar... - dijo Kenny  
  
__Entonces, ¿donde quedamos mañana? - preguntó Max.  
  
__ Que os parece empezar en el parque donde os enfrentásteis todos... - dijo Dizzi  
  
__Es buena idea, ¡de acuerdo! - dijo Tyson  
  
__En tal caso nos vemos allí por la mañana, adiós.  
  
Se despidieron de Tyson y salieron de su casa para dirgirse a las suyas. Kenny y Max vivían cerca de allí, por lo que se fueron juntos hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas.  
Ray, desde que se unió a los bladebreakers, cuando estaban en Japón, se hospedaba en casa del señor Dickinson, y aún seguía haciéndolo ya que para el señor Dickinson no era ninguna molestia y así tenía algo de compañía. Así que Ray se encaminó a su "medio casa" hasta llegar a su destino.  
Kai iba caminando, por las calles de la ciudad, tras un atardecer que se estaba formando, en dirección de su solitaria mansión, ya que vivía sólo (bueno vivía con sus sirvientes, ya que también éstos se alojaban allí). Su abuelo se quedó en Rusia y no ha vuelto a saber nada de él, no sabe si estará en donde se merece (la cárcel) o sigue por ahí, con sus planes, lo cierto es que tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo, porque desde que fue utilizado por su propio abuelo no quiso saber nada que tuviera que ver con él.  
Por el camino Kai, escuchó el ruido de algo y quiso averiguar que era, por lo que se encaminó hacia el lugar donde lo había oído. Ahora se encontraba en un callejón en el que a simple vista no había nada, pero pronto descubrió qué era ese ruido que había escuchado. En la pared había una flecha clavada, y dedujo que el ruido que había oído era el vuelo de una flecha para chocar contra la pared. Quiso saber quien disparó esa flecha, pero no vió a nadie, todo estaba oscuro y no diferenciaba muy bien las cosas. Pero de pronto escuchó una voz, una voz que le era muy familiar en estos últimos días, y por ello intentó ocultarse para no ser visto.   
__Vamos!! - dijo aquella voz y junto ésta, se oyó el lanzador de un blade lanzándole - quiero que esta vez, hagas pedazos la flecha antes de que llegue a clavarse, adelante!! - justo cuando volvía a disparar otra flecha.  
Lo que vio Kai a continuación le asombró muchísimo, el blade se volvió borroso y desapareció y al instante la flecha que en esos momentos volaba a una velocidad increíble para chocar contra la pared, caía echa pedazos.  
__Ohh...!! - Kai dejó escapar un gesto de asomobro lo suficientemente alto para que aquella persona se diera cuenta de su presencia, e inmediatamente recogió a su blade.  
__ ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó la voz acercándose un poco mas a la zona de claridez por lo que se pudo ver que aquella persona era tal y como había deducido Kai, la misteriosa chica del día anterior.  
__ He echo una pregunta! ¿quien está ahí?  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Notas: Bueno, quién se habría imaginado que Kai se topara tan pronto con esa chica, ¿qué hará ahora? ¿Os gustaría saberlo? Pues no dudéis en leer el próximo capítulo, llamado: "Un nuevo y misterioso sueño"  
Dejad reviews opinando, por favor... contra más reciba, antes publicaré, ya que me motibaréis a hacerlo, así que ya sabéis ^^   
Hasta pronto!!! 


	14. Un nuevo y misterioso sueño

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 14 "Un nuevo y misterioso sueño"  
__ ¿Quién está ahí? - volvió a repetir aquella chica con un tono mas impaciente.  
  
Kai estaba agachado, escondido, y no sabía que hacer, aún estaba impresionado por las habilidades de esa chica, pero reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que si no se enfrentaba a ella cara a cara estaría huyendo, y eso no era digno de él, por lo que fue a darse a ver ante ella.  
Decidido, se levantó de su escondite para enfrentarse de una vez por todas con ella, pero lo que vio, o mejor dicho, lo que no vio, le estropeó sus pensamientos.  
Ante él no había nadie, aquella chica pareció hartarse de esperar y se marchó, por lo que Kai se quedó desilusionado, porque por fin se había decidido a enfrentarse a ella y ésta se "le escapó". Pero se fijó de que en la pared aún seguía la primera flecha, la que él escuchó y la cual le atrajo hacia ese lugar. La arrancó de la pared y la observó con curiosidad.  
Así que tras ese fracaso, del que nadie se enteraría, Kai se limitó a llegar a su casa e irse directamente a su habitación, para tumbarse en su cama y meditar, llevando consigo aquella flecha. Estaba tumbado boca arriba girándola, recordando aquellas extraordinarias habilidades que le dejaron estupefacto. Y de tanto pensar, y lo tarde que se volvió, se quedó dormido...  
  
"__ Mira!!... - dijo una niña algo mas mayor que la de la última vez.  
  
__ ¿Que he de mirar? - preguntó un joven Kai, que al igual que ella, tenía unos años más.  
  
__ Esto! - y le mostró un arco y una flecha - observa la velocidad con la que se desplaza...  
  
Y cogió el arco y lanzó la flecha, con mucha puntería, contra un árbol.  
  
__ ¿Y? es la velocidad que coge una flecha por el impulso del arco, ¿que me quieres decir con eso? - preguntó, no muy interesado, el joven Kai.  
  
__ Idiota!! eso ya lo sé - dijo un poco enfada y con el entrecejo subido - lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, lo que intento decirte, si me prestas mas atención, con mas ganas, es que con esa misma velocidad teniéndola en nuestros blades, ganaríamos a cualquier oponente...  
  
__ ¿Y como pretendes conseguir esa velocidad? Deja de soñar despierta, es imposible que un blade sea tan rápido.   
  
__ No es cierto, quizá tú no lo puedas conseguir pero yo te prometo que algún día lo conseguiré y con esa habilidad seré la mejor blader del mundo, y ni siquiera tú, me podrás ganar.   
  
__ ¿Es una amenaza? - preguntó desafiante Kai.  
  
__ Es un reto, y veremos quien lo gana.  
  
__ De acuerdo desafío aceptado ^_^  
  
__ ^_^  
  
Y empezaron a reírse, con ganas, mientras que esa imagen se emborronaba para acabar completamente en blanco y Kai despertó"  
  
__ Oh... vaya... ¿estos sueños que tengo últimamente, tendrán relación con es chica? ¿Quien es? ¿Es la misma, que la niña de mis sueños? ¿De que la conozco? ¿Y de dónde proceden todas estas imágenes, que mas que eso, parecen recuerdos perdidos? - todas esas preguntas e infinitamente muchas más rondaban por la cabeza de Kai.   
  
Más tarde, se levantó y fue hacia el servicio para mojarse la cara e intentar despejarse, y recordó que había quedado con los demás en el parque dentro de poco tiempo, por lo que se bajó a desayunar y se marchó.  
  
En el parque, donde Kai llegó el primero, seguido de Max, Kenny y Ray...  
  
__ ¿Donde se habrá metido este niño?? - preguntó impaciente Max  
  
__ Esa pregunta no se hace Max _', está mas que claro, solo puede haber dos motivos... - dijo con una gota de sudor Ray  
  
__ O se habrá quedado dormido (como siempre)... V_V  
  
__ O no acabará nunca de desayunar... V_V  
  
Tras oír lo dicho por sus amigos, a él también le apareció una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.  
  
Tres minutos después del anterior comentario.... (por no decir que fueron más...)  
  
__ Ehh!! ¡¡¡que ya llego!!! - grito sofocado el esperado Tyson  
  
__ Ya era hora, ¿no crees? - reprochó Ray  
  
__ ¿Cual ha sido el motivo esta vez? - preguntó con un tono irónico Kai  
  
__ Eh!, eh! basta de atosigar, ya sabéis lo poco que me gusta madrugar - dijo molesto Tyson  
  
__ Sí Tyson, pero tampoco es que sean horas de seguir durmiendo. - dijo Max  
  
__ Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿por dónde empezamos? - preguntó  
  
__ Como no tenemos nuevos datos sobre ella y las únicas pistas que tenemos, son los dos únicos lugares en los que podemos decir que ha estado o suele ir... pues creo que empezaremos por ahí, y como esos lugares son este parque y el de la primera vez, aquel cerca del río, creo que mejor será empezando buscar aquí y después en el otro lado... - opinó Kenny  
  
__ Si alguien no tiene ninguna objeción... vamos allá - dijo Ray  
  
__ Bueno... - interrumpió Kai  
  
Todos, al ver que participaba en alguna conversación centrada al caso, se sorprendieron y se preguntaban que tenía él que opinar sobre el asunto.  
  
__ ¿Si?? - pregunto de forma insistente Ray  
  
__ Lo cierto es que hay otro sitio, donde ha sido vista...   
  
__ ¡¡¿Quée?!! - todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y aturdidos, con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
__ ¿Es que a caso la has visto? - preguntó Max  
  
__ Bueno... ayer camino hacia mi casa, la vi entrenando con su blade en un callejón, pero no me vio... - solo se limitó a decir eso, además tampoco quería dar mas detalles...  
  
__ ¿De verdad? ¿ y descubriste alguna de sus estrategias? - preguntó muy interesado Tyson.  
  
__ La verdad es que no, lo que vi es lo que demostró cuando se enfrentó a ti, aunque pude apreciarlo mas detallado... - explicó recordando lo ocurrido.  
  
__ Y según tú, ¿que demostró aquella vez? - pregunto Max  
  
__ Pues una inmensa y descomunal velocidad.  
  
__ Ja! Pues si esa es su técnica, que sepa que con velocidad, no se gana, se necesitan muchas otras cosas... - dijo Tyson  
  
Kai no dijo nada, en otros momentos estaría de acuerdo con Tyson en ese aspecto, pero sabía que aquella chica tenía mucho más que velocidad y que esa no era su única arma...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: De nuevo me salió bastante largo ^^, espero que os guste, ya que algunos/as me lo pedíais...  
Bueno, esto cada vez se está poniendo más interesente, ¿no?   
¿Las sospechas que tendrá Kai con respecto a sus sueños, serán verdad? Si estáis intrigados y queréis saberlo, no dudéis en leer el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Recuerdos y comparaciones"  
Hasta la próxima!!!! 


	15. Recuerdos y parecidos

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 15 "Recuerdos y comparaciones"  
__ De todos modos Tyson, tenemos que encontrarla y hablar con ella, ya ajustaremos cuentas después - dijo Ray  
  
__ Sí, tienes razón - dijo Max  
  
__ Bueno pues vamos a buscar....  
  
Cruzaron todo el parque mirando por todos los sitios, en los árboles, detrás de los matorrales... e incluso alguien miró debajo de las piedras!! ¬_¬'  
Pero de todos modos el resultado fue que no la encontraron. Se reunieron todos tras haber terminado de buscar en aquel sitio y decidieron encaminarse hacia su segundo objetivo, el lugar cerca del río, pero allí había poco donde buscar, porque se veía con claridad si había alguien o no. Y lo cierto es que no había nadie.  
Cansados y con sus esperanzas decayendo, se dirigieron al último lugar en el que podrían encontrarla, siguiendo a Kai, que era el único que sabía donde estaba ese callejón.   
Llegaron allí y su resultado no fue mejor que en los dos anteriores.   
  
__ ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Tyson  
  
__ Seguiremos buscando, estos lugares eran nuestras pistas y no nos han servido, ahora buscaremos por los demás lugares de la ciudad, no nos rendiremos tan facilmente, ¿verdad? - dijo Ray intentando dar confianza.  
  
__ SIIII!!!!  
  
Así lo hicieron, buscaron por las calles, callejones, paseos, parques, etc... Finalizaron en un largo paseo lleno de cerezos, en los que no dejaban de caer las flores tan características de estos árboles.   
Se dirigieron a uno de los bancos que había por allí, y pararon a descansar.  
  
__ Vaya, nunca había visto este lugar, lo cierto es que es muy bonito - dijo Ray - "y muy romántico, ójala estuvieses aquí..." (pensó con un tono melancólico)  
  
__ Kai, ¿en que estás pensando? - preguntó Tyson  
  
__ En nada en particular, solo pensaba donde podría encontrarse, eso es todo - contestó secamente.  
  
__ ... - Tyson no dijo nada al respecto - oye Kai, ¿sabes que a mi me resulta conocida?  
  
__ ¿Qué?? - preguntaron todos asombrados  
  
__ Sí, en parte ella se parece mucho a ti, o al menos a mi me lo parece...  
  
__ Ahora que lo dices Tyson, tienes razón a mi también me lo parece - dijo Max  
  
__ ¿En qué sentido lo decís? - pregunto confundido Kai  
  
__ Pues los dos sois muy misteriosos, nunca se sabe en que podéis estar pensando, sois reservados y demás, en ese sentido es en el que lo decimos - aclaró Kenny  
  
__ Ah... - eso es lo único que pudo decir Kai en ese momento  
  
Mientras estaban comentando lo de los parecios entre Kai y la chica, Ray seguía ausente en algun rincón de su mente y el primero en notar eso fue el mismo Kai, que se acercó a él para hablar y se quedaron más apartados de los demás que seguían hablando de lo suyo.  
  
__ Ray, ¿se pude saber que es lo que te pasa a ti?   
  
__ ¿Qué? - preguntó algo sobresaltado  
  
__ Estás como perdido y con una cara muy pensativa, ¿que te preocupa? - pregunto de nuevo Kai  
  
__ No es nada, solo... recordaba cosas - dijo Ray  
  
__ De acuerdo, si no quieres decirmelo lo comprendo, tampoco quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos, cosa que ciertamente otras personas no hacen ¬_¬ (mirando a Tyson)  
  
__ Hmp, no le culpes - dijo Ray  
  
__ No lo hago, pero al igual que os preocupáis por mi, yo debo hacerlo de vosotros, ¿no?   
  
__ Gracias, pero no es importante, es solo que echo de menos a...  
  
__ Los Tigres Blancos, ¿verdad?  
  
__ Sí, así es - contestó bajando la cabeza  
  
__ Hmp, je, je - Kai reía discretamente, para que en realidad sólo Ray lo notara  
  
__ ¿De que te ries? - preguntó extrañado Ray  
  
__ Nada, nada, cosas mías...  
  
__ ¿Eh? - Ray se quedó un poco perplejo y un poco sonrojado.  
  
__ ¡Eh! ¿de que estáis hablando vosotros dos? - apareció de repente Tyson  
  
__ En realidad de nada, ¿verdad Ray? - dijo Kai  
  
__ Cierto - afirmó Ray  
  
Al final del paseo, se pudo apreciar la silueta de 4 personas que estaban allí.  
  
__ Hola Ray, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: ¿Quien serán esas cuatro personas que han aparecido, buscando a Ray? ^_~ (Sore wa mitsu detsu... :P)  
Si algunos piensan que me he desviado del tema, que no se equivoquen, es que no quería poner exclusivamente el fic para Kai, también debe compartir...  
Además en el próximo capítulo ocurrirá algo muy... (silencio)  
Kai: ¿Que ocurrirá?  
Alexia: NO PUEDO DECIRLO!! :D  
Todos se caen al estilo anime.  
Ray: Y entonces para que comienzas a decirlo... :@  
Alexia: Gomen...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, tras esto, solo me queda deciros que el próximo capítulo se llamará: "Encuentros"  
Hasta entonces!!! ^^ 


	16. Encuentros

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 16 "Encuentros"  
__ Hola Ray, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?  
  
__ Eh?? - Ray miró extrañado y a la vez sorprendido hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban esas 4 personas que se habían dirigido a él.  
  
__ Es verdad Ray, desde el campeonato mundial, no volvimos a saber de ti, y eso pasó hace algunos meses atrás... - dijo otra de las personas.  
  
__ Sí, pensábamos que vendrías alguna vez por el pueblo, ya que como sabes no te guardamos ningún rencor - esta vez, la voz era femenina, y al oírla Ray se sonrojo levemente.  
  
__ Ma..Mariah?? - se atrevió por fin a pronunciar  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa Ray, te habías olvidado de nosotros? - preguntó un tanto mosqueado Lee.  
  
__ ¡Anda! pero si son los Tigres Blancos!! - exclamó Tyson  
  
__ Pero que dices Lee!! ¿Cómo podría hacer yo tal cosa? - se defendió Ray  
  
__ ^^, perdona... pero es que es verdad...  
  
__ Sí, nos cansamos de esperar a que vinieras y es su lugar vinimos nosotros a verte ^^ - dijo con una encantadora sonrisa y con una dulce voz Mariah, cosa que hizo que Ray se sonrojara un poco mas de lo que estaba, intentando disimularlo.  
  
__ Vaya... pues gracias... y lo siento, lo cierto es que tenía pensamientos de ir para allá, pero sucedió todo y... - intentaba explicarse Ray.  
  
__ "¿Todo?" ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó extrañado Kevin.  
  
__ Es una larga historia...  
  
__ Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos ahora con respecto a ese tema? - preguntó Max  
  
__ Bueno, ahora que han venido los Tigres Blancos a ver a Ray y visto nuestro desastroso plan, creo que lo mejor será volver a intentarlo mañana y dejar a Ray la tarde libre para que esté con ellos - dijo Kai.  
  
__ Pero... ¿estás seguro? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Claro! - contestó Kai - además sé que tienes muchas ganas ;) - le susurró.  
  
Ray le dirigió una mirada, entre agradecida y a la vez confundida, ya que no sabía si éste conocía sus pensamientos.  
  
__ Oíd, ¿no oléis a sal? - preguntó Gary  
  
__ Gary, no creo que haya ningún restaurante por aquí, para que tú puedas comer!! - gritó Mariah  
  
__ No, no, Mariah, Gary tiene razón - intervino Kenny.  
  
__ ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
__ Según este mapa, que acabo de encontrar en unos archivos perdido que Kenny tenía por ahí, aquí cerca hay una playa, por lo que el olor a sal, pertenece al mar. Lo cierto es que Gary, tiene buen olfato... - explicó Dizzi.  
  
__ Gracias... - dijo sonrojado Gary  
  
__ Hmp, bueno eso no me extraña nada, se pasa enfrente de la comida mas tiempo que Tyson, por eso es normal que huela todo lo que se pueda comer - dijo Kevin.  
  
__ Oye!! No compares!! - gritó Tyson  
  
__ Sí, eso. ¿A que te refieres con eso? - dijo Gary  
  
Y así fue el comienzo de una pelea, entre estos tres personajes, aunque pobre Kevin el que mas tenía razón y el que menos posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir (uy! eso parece mas una nota de autora :D) :P  
  
__ Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos ya? - preguntó Max  
  
__ Luego por la noche, quedamos por teléfono para mañana, ¿vale? - dijo Kenny  
  
__ Tyson!!! - exclamó Kai - déjalo ya ¿quieres? - y le arrastró hasta donde se encontraban todos los de "su equipo"   
  
__ Venga, vale hasta mañana!! - dijo Tyson, marchándose junto a Max y Kenny.  
  
__ Eh? ¿Tú no te vas con ellos Kai? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ No, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mejor que soportar un rato mas a esos tres... - dijo Kai - pero tú, pásatelo muy bien, eh, Ray? - dijo guiñándole un ojo. ;)  
  
__ De, de acuerdo... - terminó diciendo Ray - hasta mañana!!  
  
__ Adiós  
  
Kai se alejaba de allí, e iba caminando por aquel paseo, en el que no dejaban de caer, las flores de cerezo.   
Ray se dirigió junto a sus antiguos compañeros también a pasear y contarse cosas, pero tomaron el lado por el que anteriormente Tyson, Max y Kenny se habían ido, o sea, el opuesto del que había tomado Kai.  
  
  
Unos pasos se detuvieron y se apreciaba que Kai se paró, al llegar a unas escaleras, hacia abajo, que conducían a una playa no muy grande, pero que era muy bonita. También se notaba ahora desde más cerca el olor a la sal del mar y que las olas chocaban contra las rocas, creando por los rayos del sol, gotas brillantes que se quedaban suspendidas en el aire.  
Iba bajando las escaleras para acercarse al mar y sentarse en la arena para mirar hacia el horizonte y pensar, cuando una vez ya estuvo abajo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, y que alguien más se encontraba en aquel lugar haciendo lo que él había estado pensando. En ese momento no sabía que hacer, si irse para no molestar o seguir sus impulsos para hacer lo que en un principio había ido allí a hacer.  
Pero increíblemente, sus impulsos le empujaron y avanzó unos pasos. Cada paso que daba, mas extraño se sentía, y la cuestión era que no sabía el por qué de esa sensación, hasta que estaba algunos metros por detrás de la persona que estaba sentada en la arena, y comprendió que ese sentimiento no era nuevo. Lo sintió tiempo atrás, la primera vez que se enfrentó a aquel beyblade y tuvo una reacción o intuición, que le hizo pensar que aquella persona, era aquella chica. Se acercó a ésta lentamente y al quedarse a dos metros, vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas. A continuación no sabía que hacer o decir, pero finalmente....  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya os avisé que no me iba a desviar del tema, solo iba a meter más cosas a parte del principal que es éste ^_^ y que a algunas fans de Ray, les habrá gustado XP   
¿Que habrá decidido Kai? Está muy intrigante... ¿os lo podéis imaginar?... y como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Enfrentamientos cara a cara"  
Bye -^_^-  
P.D: Aquellos a los que les gusta mi fic, y me dejan reviews anónimos, por favor que no sean tan anónimos y al menos me dejen su dirección electrónica para poder agregarles al MSN y hablar con ellos (si es que tienen)... 


	17. Enfrentamientos cara a cara

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
CAPÍTULO 17 "Enfrentamientos cara a cara"  
A continuación no sabía que hacer o decir, pero finalmente, dio un paso al frente para acercarse más a esa chica y comenzar a hablarle, cosa que deseaba hacer desde que decidió enfrentarse a ella cara a cara. Pero ella, tras ese paso, notó su presencia y rápidamente se alejó de él. Se dió la vuelta para mirarle y saber quien era, y al descubrirlo se pudo apreciar que estaba algo sorprendida.  
  
__ Oh...! - exclamó - Vaya Kai, no te había sentido...  
  
__ ¿Por qué deberías haberlo echo?  
  
__ Bueno, tengo muy buen instinto, pero claro, eso no podías saberlo...  
  
__ Ahora parece que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿por qué no hablamos un rato?  
  
__ ¿Eso quieres?  
  
__ Creo que me lo debes  
  
__ Hmph - hizo una risa irónica - de acuerdo  
  
__ ... - Kai mantenió el silencio  
  
__ ¿Que pasa, ahora que he aceptado una conversación no te salen las palabras? - dijo medio riendose  
  
Kai seguía en silencio mirándola a los ojos muy serio.  
  
__ ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó la chica  
  
__ ¿Crees que te voy a responder a eso? - contestó de forma vacilante  
  
__ Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que, ¿esa es tu venganza? ¿como la última vez que tuvimos una media conversación no quise contestarte a tus preguntas vas a hacer lo mismo con las mias? - preguntó irónicamente   
  
__ ¿Eso piensas?  
  
__ No sé, dímelo tú  
  
__ La única intención que tengo es mantener una conversación contigo, para desvelar algunas dudas que me han surgido desde que te conozco... - contestó secamente  
  
__ ¿Dudas? - repitió extrañada - ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?  
  
__ ¿Por qué no? Las dudas que tengo son sobre ti...  
  
__ ¿Qué? - la cara de la chica cambió radicalemte, antes estaba a la defensiva y vacilante, pero ahora expresaba un total asombro y desconcierto.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto Ray, seguía con sus antiguos compañeros, paseando y hablando sobre todo lo que había sucedido en todo esos meses que no se habían visto.  
  
__ ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? allí hay un banco - sugirió Gary  
  
Los cinco amigos se encaminaron hacia allí, cuando...  
  
__ Ahh!!! - gritó Mariah  
  
__ ¿Que te ocurre Mariah? - preguntó exaltado (como los demás) Lee  
  
__ Acabo de acordarme....  
  
__ ¿Sobre qué Mariah? - preguntó Kevin  
  
__ Lee, ¿recuerdas donde ibámos antes de encontrarnos con Ray? - preguntó   
  
__ Sí, íbamos a.... ¡oh no! ¡tienes razón!, chicos acompañadme, Mariah quedate aquí con Ray, no tardaremos mucho... - dijo Lee y salieron pitando de allí.  
  
__ Eh... Mariah... ¿Puedo saber que pasa? - preguntó Ray desconcertado  
  
__ Oh... lo siento Ray, es que verás, cuando te vimos, no esperabamos encontrarte tan pronto y en ese momento íbamos hacia el hotel en el que habíamos cogido plazas, para recoger nuestro equipaje y todo lo demás, porque nos lo mandaron directamente allí, pero cuando te vimos, nos olvidamos de hacia donde nos dirigiamos en ese momento, y acabo de recordarlo, je, je - explicó, con una gota de sudor, Mariah.  
  
__ Vaya... - dijo apareciendole a él otra  
  
Hubo un silencio momentáneo, ya que se encontraban los dos solos, allí en ese precioso paseo, en el que seguían cayendo las flores de cerezo. Por un instante pareció como si a cada uno de ellos le aparecieran un tono rosáceo en sus caras.  
  
__"Vaya, no puedo creerlo, lo que estuve deseando de que ella se encontrara aquí, en este lugar tan bonito junto a mi, se ha cumplido... pero ahora no sé que hacer"... - pensaba Ray.  
  
__ "Nunca me imaginé, que podría estar a solas con Ray, y ahora es mi oportunidad... PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!! no puedo..." - ahora miraba discretamente hacia Ray - "pero, lo que no puedo permitir, es que no lo haga, que no nos volvamos a ver sin que lo sepa..."  
  
__ Esto... Mariah __ Ray... - dijeron a la vez, lo que hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y sonrojaran levemente...  
  
__ Eh, tu primero Mariah - titubeó Ray  
  
__ No, no, por favor habla tú...   
  
  
  
Volvemos con Kai....  
  
__ Sí, tú me dijiste que debía averiguar cosas de ti, por mi mismo, ¿no es así? Pues así lo he echo, lo que pasa, es que son todo suposiciones y no hay nada en concreto, ni nadie que me las pueda aclarar... por eso es, que quiero que me las afirmes - explicó Kai.  
  
__ Vaya... recordaste algo sobre mi... pero, ¿que hay de mi beyblade? ¿lo hiciste sobre él?.. - preguntó ella de nuevo.  
  
__ No, pero me conformo con saber primero de la dueña, que del blade, aunque aun no lo sé, deberás aclarármelo - dijo Kai  
  
__ Veamos... ¿que recuerdas sobre mi? - preguntó  
  
__ Pues... no sé... parece que de pequeños nos conocíamos, y que éramos amigos, y que una vez hicimos una apuesta o algo así, sobre conseguir una increíble velocidad en nuestros blades, no? - explicó dudoso Kai.  
  
La chica escuchaba atentamente y permanecía callada.  
__ ¿Y recuerdas donde ocurría todo eso?  
  
__ No..., lo cierto, es que no recuerdo haber vivido eso, pero también es verdad que parecen recuerdos muy lejanos... - dijo Kai, cada vez más confuso.  
  
La chica, en ese instante suspiró y se acercó hacia Kai, se sentó de nuevo donde estaba anteriormente y le ofreció a Kai que se sentase también...  
  
  
  
__ De acuerdo, Mariah... yo... - titubeaba Ray, ya que estaba un poquillo nervioso - lo cierto es que os eché mucho de menos, desde la última vez que os ví en el campeonato mundial... me ayudastéis mucho, y... sobre todo tú...  
  
__ ¿Ehh? - exclamó Mariah asombrada y algo sonrojada  
  
__ Tú... estuvise a mi lado en el hospital... y creo... que no llegué a agradecértelo...  
  
__ Ray, no importa, sabes que lo hice encantada, además estaba muy preocupada por ti...  
  
__ Mariah... - dijo con lo ojos cerrados - Gracias... - lo dijo en un susurro y con una voz muy dulce...  
  
Mariah, estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada y se puso aún más cuando después de que Ray le dijera "gracias" se acercó a ella y la abrazó... ella no sabía como reaccionar, pero despertó y le correspondió a su abrazo...  
  
__ Ray, yo he de decirte también otra cosa...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Lo he dejado en lo más interesante, ¿verdad? Pero creo que este capítulo es el mas largo que me ha salido en todo este fic. Creo que es como un doble capítulo ^^. Además si lo cuento todo aquí, no tendría gracia, porque desvelaría todo... y no os dejaría con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo, que se llamará: "Conocidos"  
Bueno, hasta otra!! ¨^_^¨ 


	18. Conocidos

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 18 "Conocidos"  
  
  
__ Es verdad, querías decirme tú también algo... dime - dijo Ray apartándose muy poco de ella.  
  
__ Ray... con respecto a lo que ocurrió en el campeonato mundial, estaba muy preocupada por ti, y me alegró mucho de que pudiera acompañarte y estar contigo en esos momentos...  
  
__ Mariah.... - susurró Ray  
  
__ Sabes que nos conocemos desde siempre - continuó Mariah - y que por eso nos conocemos bien, sabemos como somos cada uno y todo eso...  
  
__ Mariah, ¿intentas decirme algo? - preguntó algo confundido Ray  
  
__ Verás... - Mariah intentaba decirle algo a Ray y se podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa por su voz y puede que tal vez, algo sonrojada, pues estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo, pero eso sí, no muy lejos de Ray...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Siéntate si quieres - le ofreció la chica a Kai.  
  
Kai, aceptó la invitación y se sentó a su lado, en la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte.  
  
__ ¿Y bien?. preguntó Kai - ¿vas a aclararme algo?  
  
Ella, estaba sentada mirando hacia el mar, y a la vez escuchando a su acompañante, con una expresión seria en su rostro.  
__ Dime una cosa Kai, ¿por que viniste en un principio hasta aqui?   
  
__ ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
  
__ Bueno, tú no sabías que yo estaba aquí, así que no viniste buscándome, sino que llegaste aquí por algún motivo, y mi pregunta es: ¿cuál es ese motivo?  
  
__ Ah!.. bueno... quería ir a un lugar en donde estuviera solo, para poder estar en paz y meditar sobre mis cosas, y como mis amigos comentaron que por aquí había una playa, me acerqué hasta aquí para ello... - mientras Kai explicaba eso, ella guardaba silencio con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
__ Por nada, solo para afirmar mis intuiciones... - abrió los ojos y al ver que Kai la miraba un tanto extraño decidió explicarse: - verás, todo lo que has dicho anteriormente, de que nos conocíamos en un pasado, es cierto, y tenía la suposición de que ese era el motivo de tu llegada hasta aquí, puesto que ese motivo es el mismo por el que yo, me encuentre en este lugar, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, tan metida en ellos, que ni siquiera me percaté de que había alguien más a mi alrededor.  
  
__ ¿Y por qué, nuestros motivos coincidieron? - pensó Kai en voz alta  
  
__ Tú y yo nos parecemos, ¿no crees? ¿no lo has pensado?  
  
__ Bueno, mis amigos, me lo comentaron, lo de que teníamos algún parecido en carácter, pero... ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver?  
  
__ Nosotros compartimos un pasado en común, pasado, del que no recuerdas mucho... y es normal, pero debes hacerlo, y de eso debo encargarme yo.  
  
__ ¿Eso quiere decir, que me lo vas a contar? - preguntó algo asombrado Kai  
  
__ Oye... ¡¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DESDE QUE LLEGASTE?!! - gritó algo molesta  
  
En ese instante Kai, recordó su sueño y la actitud que tuvo aquella chica, con respecto a lo de la velocidad de la flecha, la imágen de ella, se formaba en su mente y después miró a la chica que tenía a su lado y comparó las caras... ambas eran idénticas salvo por el peinado y sus ropas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Te conozco muy bien, y espero que lo suficiente, aunque no sé la reacción que podrás tener al decirte esto, por eso temo a ella... pero debo decírtela y no dar mas rodeos... - explicaba Mariah.  
  
__ En eso te doy la razón, Mariah, si no vas al grano pronto, creo que me perderé y mi reacción a lo que quieras decirme será de confusión, porque no sabré de que iría - dijo Ray con una gota de sudor  
  
__ Perdón Ray, pero no me resulta fácil decirte esto - dijo Mariah apenada.  
  
__ Tómate tu tiempo y piensa las palabras, es lo único que puedo decir para ayudarte...  
"¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme? Está muy rara con eso... y también nerviosa... pero, ¿por qué?" - pensaba Ray sonrojándose sin que lo supiera  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Está claro de que eres ella, no hay duda alguna... - murmuró Kai  
  
__ Eh?  
  
__ Supongo que tu nombre ahora, es el mismo que tenías antes, ¿no? - preguntó Kai con una idea en mente.  
  
__ S.sí - afirmó algo extrañada  
  
__ Lo suponía... - dijo Kai  
  
__ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
__ Para saber si debo llamarte como antes o te habías cambiado el nombre...  
  
__ ¿Por qué debería habermelo cambiado? - preguntó ella aún algo confusa  
  
__ Oh!!! tienes razón... vaya, ¿en que estaba pensando?  
  
__ Hmp, yo te lo diré, estabas intentando que te dijera mi nombre, sacando eso de que si me llamaba igual que en tus recuerdos, me sorprendió eso, ya que no estaba muy segura de con que intención lo decías, pero ahora te pillé y el que ha acabado confuso has sido tú...   
  
__ Cierto...  
  
__ ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
__ Mi nombre, ¿quieres que te lo diga?  
  
__ Por supuesto!!... esto.. quiero decir que.. sí - dijo tras esa subida momentánea que tuvo.  
  
Ella se acercó a su oido y le susurró:  
__ Me llamo Bianca, recuérdalo... - dijo tapandole los ojos con una mano.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Bueno, como está esto ¿no? al menos ya sabemos el nombre de la chica... ¿Que es lo que tendrá que recordar Kai? (Pero eso es, sobre el tema de Kai) Ahora pasando al de Ray... ¿Se decidirá de una vez Mariah a decirle a Ray, lo que tenga que decirle, antes de que el pobre chico se canse?   
Espero vuestras opiniones, y hasta el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Recuerdos y declaraciones"


	19. Recuerdos y declaraciones

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 19 "Recuerdos y declaraciones"  
  
  
Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:  
__ Me llamo Bianca, recuérdalo... - dijo tapandole los ojos con una mano - ahora con lo ojos tapados, sin que puedas ver nada mas que la oscuridad, piensa en mi nombre y deja a tu mente que te muestre las imágenes...  
A Kai, ahora ese nombre le resonaba en su cabeza, y sin pensar en nada en especial, imágenes le empezaban a aparecer...  
  
"__ Hola - decía una niña pequeña con dos coletas cortas a la altura del cuello   
  
__ Hola - le contestaba un pequeño Kai  
  
__ Me llamo Bianca, y tu? - le preguntaba la niña  
  
__ Kai  
  
__ ¿Te gusta el blading?  
  
__ Desde luego!!!  
  
Tras esa presentación, en la que se conocieron por primera vez estos dos personajes, aparecían imágenes de cuando tenían esa misma edad y jugaban como los niñós que eran, ya con el blade, o a juegos normales de su edad. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, y aparecieron nuevas imágenes y escenas, de estos dos mismos personajes, algo mas mayores.  
  
__ Kai!! - gritaba una joven Bianca a un chico con el pelo azul, con dos triángulos pintados a cada lado de su cara, que estaba tumbado en el césped de un parque.  
  
__ Tranquila, respira, ¿que sucede? - le preguntaba Kai  
  
__ Mira esto. - le dijo enseñándole un libro algo antiguo  
En este libro, aparecían dibujos de animales sagrados y explicaban el por qué de que lo fueran - recuerdas la leyenda que nos contaron??  
  
__ ¿Cual? ¿la de unas bestias sagradas, llamadas bestias-bit? - preguntó Kai.  
  
__ Así es. Mira ese libro, lo he encontrado por ahí, y tiene algo de relación con esa leyenda...  
  
__ ¿Te crees en realidad esa leyenda? - preguntó Kai con algo de curiosidad  
  
__ Claro que sí! yo creo que los animales siempre han protegido y ayudado a los seres humanos, ya que los animales fueron los primeros seres en existir... y que cuenten con sus poderes en luchas y todo lo demás como según contaba la leyenda, pues me parece razonable y con mucha relación, no crees?  
  
__ No sé, a mi eso, me parece algo muy fantasioso - dijo Kai con algo de desinterés en su voz  
  
__ ¬_¬, me da igual, oye, dime cual de todos estos te gusta mas, ¿vale? ^^  
  
__ V_V' de acuerdo - contestó rindiéndose finalmente, e iba pasando las hojas de ese libro, hasta que se detuvo en una.  
  
__ ¿Que ocurre? ¿encontraste a alguno que te guste de verdad? - preguntaba Bianca   
  
__ No sé si me gusta o no, pero...  
  
__ ¿Pero?  
  
__ No sé lo que es... siento algo muy raro...  
  
__ ¿?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Tómate tu tiempo y piensa las palabras, es lo único que puedo decir para ayudarte...  
"¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme? Está muy rara con eso... y también nerviosa... pero, ¿por qué?" - pensaba Ray sonrojándose sin que lo supiera  
  
__ "Debo hacerlo, coger valor, de donde sea, no permitiré que no lo sepa..." - pensaba Mariah - De acuerdo Ray, tienes razón y lo siento, pero creo que ya sé como decírtelo; lo que intentaba decirte con todo eso de que nos conocemos muy bien porque siempre hemos sido amigos, lo suficiente para poder confiar el uno en el otro, era que, para mi...  
  
__ ¿Sí? - insistía Ray algo ansioso  
  
__ Para mi... esa amistad significó mucho y por ello...  
  
__ Para mi también significó mucho Mariah - interrumpio Ray  
  
__ Ray.. por favor, me está costando más de lo que quisiera, así que por favor NO ME INTERRUMPAS!!! - exclamó Mariah, haciendo que Ray se sorprendiera ante su reacción y guardara silencio - por ello... con el paso del tiempo comprendí algo sobre ti.  
  
__ ¿Sobre mi? - preguntó nuevamente sorprendido Ray  
  
__ Sí. Sabes, tu siempre me has ayudado en todo y yo en el fondo te lo agradezco, te aprecio y ya lo sabes, pero con el paso de los años, ese sentimiento en mi, fue cambiando y me di cuenta de que en realidad, yo...  
  
__ Mariah... - susurró Ray con un tono muy dulce  
  
__ Yo... - en ese momento Mariah fue interrumpida por Ray, que le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara, especialmente a los ojos, ojos que le brillaban como nunca, y que lentamente acercaba su rostro hacia él, para acabar tan cerca, que sus labios chocaron, los unos con los otros, formando un beso entre los dos. Ambos al sentir la calidez del otro cerraron sus ojos para disfrutarla mejor, duraron así un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se separaron (eso si, no mucho :P) y se miraron a los ojos.  
  
__ Te quiero... - finalizó por fin Mariah su frase, haciendo que Ray esbozase una sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos muy brillantes y tiernos.  
  
__ Y como habrás podido apreciar ahora, yo siento lo mismo... - respondió Ray a la declaración de su compañera. Tras una esperada declaración de amor por parte de ambos, éstos estaban tan felices que no podía coger en ellos mas felicidad, se dieron un dulce abrazo, mientras que en el paseo caían las flores de cerezo. (N/A: Que romántico!!)  
Justo cuando decidieron separarse, porque les pareció que llevaban el suficiente tiempo abrazados, aparecieron el resto del equipo de los Tigres Blancos. (N/A: Se lo perdieron :P)  
  
__ ¡Ehhhyy! - exclamaron los tres chicos  
  
__ ¡Ah! - se sorprendieron algo la parejita haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco  
  
__ ¿Ya os olvidasteis de nosotros, eh? ¿Que habéis estado haciendo, sin nuestra presencia aquí, los dos tan solitos? - preguntó en un tono algo picarón Kevin.  
  
__ ¿Qu.. qué insinuas? - preguntaba Ray sonrojado y algo nervioso  
  
__ ¿Mariah? ¿tu que dices? - le preguntó Lee  
  
__ Ah! - no sabía que contestar - pues nada en especial, hablar y recordar sobre lo que hicimos...  
  
__ ¿Solo eso? - preguntó ahora Gary  
  
__ S..sí, es que son muchas cosas, y cuando hay ganas de hablar pues... - intervino Ray  
  
__ Ya... ¬_¬ "estos nos ocultan algo" - pensaba Lee  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas: Bueno, aquí está ya la esperadísima declaración por parte de estos dos, me inspiré en ponerla cuando escribí esos poemas en los que esta misma pareja pensaba y recordaba sus sentimientos hacia el otro, y como decían ambos al final, esos pensamientos se sellarán con un beso... bueno, pues aquí ha habido uno ^^  
Y para aquellas que estén más con Kai, que no se preocupen, porque en el próximo capítulo seguirá recordando cosas, ya que se ha quedado a medias... y como el tema de Ray y Mariah ya se ha resuleto, pues tendrá mas exclusividad el capítulo para Kai y Bianca, que aún no se sabe muy bien quien es...  
Por lo que os espero en el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "Un final para unos y el comienzo para otros"  



	20. El final para unos y el comienzo para ot...

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 20 "Un final para unos y el comienzo para otros"  
  
__ Ya... ¬_¬ "estos nos ocultan algo" - pensaba Lee  
  
__ Oye Lee, ¿por qué nos miras así? - preguntaba algo mosqueado Ray  
  
__ Porque os conozco demasiado bien a los dos, para saber que algo nos estáis ocultando...  
  
Ray y Mariah cruzaron miradas, como preguntándose por ellas, el qué hacer... y al final optaron por:  
  
__ Vale, Lee, tienes razón... - dijo Mariah  
  
__ Lo cierto es que en vuestra ausencia, nosotros estuvimos hablando de algo más, que simples cosas que nos sucedieron sin estar presente el otro..  
  
__ Sí... nosotros...  
  
__ ¿Os declarasteis al final vuestros sentimientos? - preguntó Kevin con curiosidad y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
__ ¡Ah! - ambos se sonrojaron al oír lo dicho por su amigo, y se podía apreciar los tonos rosáceos en sus caras...  
  
__ Ohhh... - dijeron todos asombrados ante su reacción   
  
__ Así que al final, lo hicisteis... pues os diré una cosa... - dijo Lee con los brazos cruzados y algo serio - ¡YA ERA HORA! - exclamó poniendo después una cara comprensiva con una sonrisa en ella.  
  
__ ¡Felicidades! - exclamó Gary  
  
__ Gracias, Gary - respondió Mariah  
  
Tras haberles dicho a sus amigos que ahora mismo ya eran por fin, una pareja de novios formal, (N/A: que ya iba siendo hora :P) los cinco hicieron muchas cosas a lo largo de la tarde para acabar despidiéndose, porque al día siguiente debían volver a China, no sin antes, Ray y Mariah decirse que no perderían el contacto y menos ahora!, y que se escribirían todos los días. Y Ray les dijo a todos que no dudasen, que algún día muy deseado, ahora para él, iría a visitarles también.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Recordando un poco el tema de Kai: con los ojos tapados por las manos de Bianca, imágenes iban pasando por su mente hasta que nos encontramos con estos dos, mas o menos con 12 o 13 años, que hablaban sobre una leyenda que les habían contado "la de las bestias-bit y sus poderes" y Kai iba viendo las imágenes de estos animales en un libro, por petición de Bianca, para que eligiera a uno que le gustara....)  
  
__ ¿Que ocurre? ¿Encontraste a alguno que te guste de verdad? - preguntaba Bianca   
  
__ No sé si me gusta o no, pero...  
  
__ ¿Pero?  
  
__ No sé lo que es... siento algo muy raro...  
  
__ ¿? - Bianca se había extrañado algo ante lo dicho por su amigo, pero a la vez le había traído curiosidad - escucha, si tienes esa duda, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer una visita al anciano que nos contó la leyenda? a lo mejor él, puede aclararnos algo...   
  
__ Buena idea, vamos!  
  
Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron con paso ligero, hacia una casa, hecha de madera, algo apartada de la ciudad, situada en un bosque. Al llegar se apreciaba que estaba bien situada, ya que no estaba muy lejos de un lago, y estaba rodeado de árboles con los que se podía sobrevivir sin dificultad...  
  
Se acercaron hasta la puerta, para llamar y así lo hicieron... Tardó un corto rato hasta que recibieron respuesta, y la puerta se abrió.  
  
__ ¿Sí? ¡Ah, hola! No esperaba veros tan pronto, pero no os quedéis ahí, pasad. - ofrecía amablemente un anciano, que tenía pelo blanco cubriéndole la cabeza, los ojos marrones tapados por unas gafas de media luna, y la cara llena de arrugas.  
  
__ Buenas tardes, ¿no interrumpiremos nada, verdad? - preguntó amablemente Bianca  
  
__ Claro que no, siempre seréis bienvenidos a mi casa ^^ sobre todo tú, ya que prácticamente eres como mi propia nieta - respondió el anciano  
  
__ Gracias... - dijo Bianca - "tiene razón, desde muy pequeña le conozco, y siempre ha sido como si fuera mi propio abuelo, además la mayoría de las veces, las pasaba junto a él, hasta que me presentó a Kai, todo se lo debo a él, y siempre le estaré muy agradecida, por ello"  
  
__ ¿Y qué os trae por aquí? - preguntó nuevamente el anciano  
  
__ Pues verá... recordamos la leyenda que nos contó sobre las bestias-bit y sus magníficos e inimaginables poderes, y Bianca encontró este libro, en el que aparecían ilustraciones de esos míticos animales - explicó Kai - y hemos venido aquí, para preguntarle una duda que me surgió acerca de uno de estos animales...  
  
__ ¿Uno en especial? Curioso... - murmuró - a ver, enséñame cuál es.  
  
Kai se aproximó al anciano para enseñarle por fin a ese animal que todavía no se había podido descubrir cuál era, porque no lo había mostrado antes, sólo lo vio y ni si quiera Bianca sabía de cuál se trataba...  
  
__ Este de aquí - dijo Kai señalando a un animal grande de un color rojo vivo, en forma de ave, que tenía una cola extremadamente larga y preciosa, y un pico grande y amarillo. Todos los colores que tenía ese animal, estaban muy vivos y relucientes, ciertamente se podía decir que era sagrado, porque tan solo con su rostro era merecedor de respeto.  
  
__ Vaya, vaya... tienes buen gusto... y dime ¿qué duda te ha surgido con este animal? - preguntó con curiosidad el anciano  
  
__ ¿Podría decirme que clase de animal es, y qué tiene de especial? - preguntó Kai  
  
__ No deberías ser tan ignorante, ese es un animal muy sagrado y antiguo. Es Dranzer el gran fénix. Sus poderes son el fuego, ya que él es su creador en la mitología. Su cuerpo está formado completamente por fuego, desde sus grandes y relucientes alas hasta su extremada y bella cola y es uno de los animales antiguos más poderosos, ya que es inmortal.  
  
__ ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todo animal debe morir alguna vez... - preguntó Bianca  
  
__ El fénix, cuando muere renace de sus cenizas, volviendo a nacer más poderoso que en su vida anterior. - explicó el señor - pero lo que a mí me sorprende más es ¿por qué solo te atrajo Dranzer? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?  
  
__ No lo sé, esa era otra duda que esperaba que pudiera resolverme... - dijo Kai  
  
__ Bueno, hay otra historia que puede aclarar todas tus dudas... pero solo una persona puede contártela...  
  
__ ¿A sí? ¿Quién? - preguntó extrañada Bianca  
  
__ Tú - contestó secamente  
  
__ ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó ella.  
  
__ Vamos, no me digas que lo has olvidado, de pequeña, era una de tus historias favoritas, siempre querías que te la contase y te la sabías de memoria, no puedes decirme ahora, que ya no te acuerdas...   
  
__ Mi.. mi historia favorita de pequeña? - repitió dudosa - Recuerdo, una leyenda con la que me sentía muy rara, y que siempre era esa historia la que me reconfortaba haciéndome soñar con libertad... pero no creo que pueda narrarla! de eso ya hace mucho!  
  
__ Vamos, inténtalo, por favor... - dijo Kai  
  
__ ¿Y por qué no es mejor que la cuentes tú? - preguntó Bianca al anciano  
  
__ Porque esa historia te pertenece, creías en ella, eres la única que puede contarla. Siempre que la escuchabas, ponías mucha atención y si lo recuerdas ese libro, te lo regalé yo hace bastantes años, siempre que te sentías mal, recordabas esa historia y mirabas las imágenes de ese libro, soñando con que algún día esa leyenda fuera verdad.  
  
Te encantaba, significaba mucho para ti, y sé que nunca la olvidarás, sé que aún sigue en tu mente y serás capaz de recordarla palabra por palabra - explicó  
  
__ Bueno... lo intentaré... - dijo cerrando los ojos para recordar.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas: Hasta aquí llegamos!! algo más sabemos con este capítulo, las dudas se van despejando, verdad?  
  
La historia de Ray, acaba aquí como ya habéis podido notar, espero que os haya gustado ^^  
  
Y sobre Kai, pues en el próximo capítulo seguiremos enteramente con él, y conoceremos la esperada historia que deberá contar Bianca, a ver si nos aclara algo más... ^_~ Y se llamará: "Una leyenda para recordar" 


	21. Una leyenda para recordar

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 21 "Una leyenda para recordar"  
  
  
__ Bueno... lo intentaré... - dijo cerrando los ojos para recordar.  
  
__ Bianca, puedes hacerlo, sé que lo harás. Adorabas esa leyenda, y siempre estará en ti, forma parte de ti... - decía el señor.  
  
__ A ver... es como una continuación de la leyenda original, pero que hace que tenga más sentido y valor... pero comencemos por el principio:  
"Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de continuas guerras, entre ciudades o tribus, existían unas sagradas bestias que se hacían llamar bestias-bit, cada líder de una tribu poseía una, (ya que se supone que un líder, tiene un gran corazón de preocupación por su pueblo) que simbolizaba a ésta y con sus míticos poderes ayudaban al pueblo a luchar en estas guerras.  
No todas las tribus poseían bestias-bit, y la razón era que sólo una persona, sólo una, podía tener el poder de una bestia-bit en concreto, ya que según fuera la persona, como fuera su alma y corazón, atraería a una bestia-bit en particular.  
Si esa persona era merecedor de confianza y respeto de la bestia-bit, entonces, ésta, permanecería a su lado para toda la eternidad, en todas sus vidas, ayudándole, protegiéndole, acompañándole, siéndole fiel...  
Pero sin embargo si esa persona abusaba de su poder y cambiaba, la bestia-bit tendría motivos de marcharse de su lado, ya que esa persona ya no era digna de tener su confianza. Por lo que, es muy difícil siempre encontrar a alguien en el que puedas confiar en ésta toda tu vida...  
Aunque por otra parte, si esa persona daba muestras de arrepentimiento y luchaba desesperadamente para que la bestia-bit regresara a ésta y no solo por su poder... podía tener una segunda oportunidad y no volver a cambiar...  
Sólo una persona puede dominar a una bestia-bit, y según sea su alma, si tiene alguna admiración la bestia-bit por ésta, porque le sea familiar con la suya propia, ésta vendrá a ti y siempre estará a tu lado, si os separáis, ella se encargará de volveros a encontrar, puede que pase tiempo, pero al final juntos de nuevo estaréis...  
Sólo le será fiel a un corazón, a uno solo, si éste muere, volverá a renacer, y es ahí donde ella le buscará de nuevo, para juntos volver a estar..." - mientras Bianca narraba esta leyenda, lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, y al acabarla los abrió lentamente.  
  
__ Sabía que podías hacerlo - le dijo el señor  
  
__ Tienes razón, pero no sé de donde salían las palabras, salían ellas solas, pero ¿de donde? - preguntó Bianca  
  
__ Esas palabras, siempre han estado en tu interior, ya sea en tu mente como en tu corazón   
  
__ Y ¿que significa? ¿eso aclara algo sobre mis dudas? - preguntó Kai  
  
__ ¿No lo entiendes? - preguntó el señor - ¿que sentiste al oir como cada palabra se enlazaba con la siguiente para crear esa historia con ese significado?  
  
__ Bueno... no sé lo que sentí, fue algo muy raro, e incluso se me puso la piel de gallina con un pequeño escalofrío por la nuca, pero no acabo de comprenderla del todo.  
  
__ Bueno, resumiendola, es que solo algunas personas que tengan una personalidad pura y propia, pueden tener la posibilidad de que las bestias-bit se fijen en ellas, para entregarles su confianza... - aclaró Bianca   
  
__ Vale, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo? - seguía preguntando Kai  
  
__ Pues que cuando eso ocurre, siempre se queda, entre la bestia-bit y la persona, un lazo de amistad, que durará siempre, y que permite recordarse siempre. Y lo que tiene que ver contigo sea eso, que en cuanto viste el reflejo de Dranzer, le recordaste, porque puede que en tu anterior vida, así haya sido, y sea hora de que os volváis a encontrar... - opinó Bianca  
  
Kai, se quedó pensativo mirando la imágen de Dranzer.  
Rato después se despidieron del anciano y salieron de su casa para dirigirse a la ciudad, (recordemos que esta casa estaba apartada de ésta, quedando en una especie de bosque).  
Pasaron tiempo dando vueltas, para encontrar el camino de regreso, pero al parcer se habían perdido V_V  
  
__ Jeje... no te preocupes conozco este lugar "aunque ya hace tiempo de esto... espero acordarme" :S - decía y pensaba Bianca  
  
__ No sí... solo podía pasarnos a nosotros... - decía Kai  
  
Estuvieron dando vueltas y vueltas, definitivamente estaban perdidos... hasta que en una vuelta que dieron ambos se separaron y ahora estaban perdidos por separados, al menos antes estaban juntos, pero ahora... tendrían primero que encontrarse antes de salir, porque ¿de que les serviría que uno saliera, pero que otro se quedara? no podían abandonarse...  
  
Así que por separado, intentaban buscarse para reunirse de nuevo, pero llegó a hacerse de noche, y ambos decidieron descansar y comenzar su búsqueda al día siguiente, así que "acamparon" al aire libre.  
  
__ "Menos mal que al menos comimos algo, cuando fuimos a visitarle... porque sino..." - pensaba Kai  
  
Definitivamente el manto del cielo se oscureció por completo, dejando apreciar a una luna llena preciosa y las estrellas que la rodeaban.  
Kai, se había tumbado entre hojas en el suelo, y miraba hacia el cielo, poco a poco su mente fue formando junto a las estrellas la forma de Dranzer, si las unías su mente formaba la silueta del fénix. Kai se sorprendió no sabía si estaba obsesionado o realmente lo estaba recordando...  
  
Bianca, hizo lo mismo que Kai, se tumbó en el suelo, y estuvo meditando...  
  
__ "Esa leyenda... antes pensaba que era muy bonita y que ójala se hiciera realidad, pero eso solo eran sueños que tenía... ahora ya no sé que pensar... si la leyenda es realmente cierta, y la prueba de ello es Kai... entonces, ¿que pasa conmigo? a mi ninguna bestia-bit me ha querido, ni quiere....? - con esos pensamiento se entristeció un poco y después miró hacia el cielo.  
  
Minutos después de que ambos estuvieran mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en sus respectivas cosas, una estrella fugáz atravesó el manto de la noche y estos dos la vieron. Ambos ahora que tenían sus pensamientos en otra parte pidieron un deseo muy diferente a que dejaran de estar perdidos.  
  
__ Una estrella fugáz!! "por favor, si de verdad estoy recordándote, ven a mi, y dejate ver, ayudame desde ahora hasta siempre" - ese fue el deseo de Kai  
  
__ Una estrella fugáz!! "por favor, si la leyenda es cierta, y me siento tan unida a ella, que sea porque hay alguien esperándome, alguien que me busca y que me encuentre muy pronto" - ese fue el de Bianca  
  
Ambos, como es la tradición, pidieron su deseo con los ojos cerrados y con todo su corazón puesto en éste. Tras hacerlo mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados durante un breve rato y luego lentamente los abrieron.  
  
__ Hmph, estar tanto tiempo con Bianca me hace creer en estas cosas.. - dijo irónicamente Kai  
Pero de pronto un viento comenzó a surgir, haciendo que los árboles se movieran violentamente, ambos no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero era algo muy extraño...  
A ambos les empujó mirar otra vez hacia del cielo y cada uno miraron a una estrella en concreto. Las miraban fijamente como si algo les atrajera en ellas.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas: Lástima que se hayan perdido... pero os aseguro que en el próximo capítulo se encontraran y antes de eso, algo más ocurrirá ^^  
Pero ya no digo más :D  
¿Os ha gustado al final la leyenda?  
Bueno espero que me lo contéis con vuestros reviews, os espero en el próximo capítulo que se llamará: "La aparición de nuestro destino"  



	22. La aparición de nuestro destino

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 22 "La aparición de nuestro destino"  
  
  
__ ¿Qué está pasando? - se preguntó Kai.  
La estrella que él estaba mirando, comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, tan fuerte que pareciese como si la luz se encontrara junto a él. Kai mantenía los ojos muy abiertos intentando dar algún sentido a lo que acontecía allí.  
Esa luz llegó hasta el suelo, y se creó un color rojizo brillante, del que salió un gran animal mitológico de entre esta...  
  
Al mismo tiempo de eso...  
__ ¿Qué significa esa estrella? - se preguntó Bianca mirando a la suya  
Entonces, a ella, le ocurrió lo mismo que a Kai, esa luz se prolongó hasta la misma tierra en la que pisaba, pero esta vez esa luz no cambió, pero iba optando forma de algo...  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Dra.. Dranzer?? - dijo Kai asombrado ante tal animal que había ante él  
El fénix levantó sus enormes y grandiosas alas y levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo dando un pequeño grito.  
Kai, sin saber muy bien por qué, cerró sus ojos....  
"Es un placer volver estar a tu lado, tras un largo tiempo nuestros caminos se han vuelto a juntar... y así será para siempre...">> Tras esas palabras salidas de ninguna parte, Kai abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que el fénix ya no estaba, pero en su lugar se encontraba un chip, éste le cogió y vio la imagen de Dranzer reflejada en él, entonces intuitivamente sacó su beyblade y lo puso en la zona del chip, y encajaba a la perfección.  
  
__ "Juntos de nuevo y para siempre estaremos" - pensó Kai  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Ohh... - Bianca no podía abrir mas sus ojos estaba como expectante ante todo lo que ocurría  
De esa luz, se formó una figura, que parecía ser un animal o algo así... Una vez ya completo y formado de luz azul, se podía apreciar que era la figura de un lince, con sus orejas puntiagudas y sus bigotes en forma de barbas, con unos ojos expresivos y grandes.  
  
__ ¿Q.Quién e..? - Bianca no pudo terminar su frase, ya que algo la ocurría - "¿que es esta sensación? me siento llena, como si en mi corazón no pudiesen entrar mas sensaciones..." - tras este pensamiento ella cerró sus ojos  
"Me alegro poder encontrarte de nuevo, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho... lástima que no me recordaras del todo.. solo tenías un simple recuerdo de una ilusión en tu corazón, que se vació al marcharme yo... pero eso se acabó ahora estoy aquí junto a ti, y eso te ayudará a recordar y ver mejor las cosas... `yo soy tu luz y tu guía, quien te ayuda y te protege, pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo' ">> Tras estas palabras, Bianca abrió los ojos y al ver que ese lince ya no estaba, de su alma gritó: "Lynx!!" ni ella misma sabía porque conocía el nombre de ese lince, pero eso no la preocupaba en ese momento, sino encontrarle. Mirando a todos lados se fijó de que justo donde se encontraba su luz, se encontraba un chip que al cogerlo entre sus manos brillaba con un tono azul, pero no tenía ninguna imagen, solo el resplandor azulado...  
Sacó su beyblade y colocó ese bit-chip en su lugar correspondiente y este encajaba perfectamente, como si lo hubiesen echo a medida.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tras estos encuentros cruciales que ambos chicos tuvieron, lanzaron sus beyblades al suelo, e invocaron a sus bestias-bit. De cada bit-chip salieron, y ambos muchachos las pidieron que les ayudasen a encontrarse y no esperar hasta el día siguiente...   
Los beyblades giraron con mas velocidad y los chicos les seguían, hasta que ambos se chocaron.  
  
__ Kai!!  
  
__ Bianca!!  
  
__ Me alegro de haberte encontrado ^^ - dijo agarrando su blade  
  
__ Igual te digo - respondió recogiendo también su beyblade  
  
__ No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!! ^^  
  
__ Ni tú lo que me ha pasado a mi ^^  
  
__ Jajajajaja"  
  
Las imágenes iban emborronándose hasta quedarse completamente oscuro. Los recuerdos habían concluido y ahora Kai se encontraba en aquella playa junto con la actual Bianca.  
  
__ Abre los ojos Kai... - decía Bianca  
Kai, así lo hizo y lo que vio tras sus recuerdos perdidos fue a la misma persona a la que vio por última vez en éstos...  
  
__ ¿Q.qué acabo de ver? - preguntó Kai  
  
__ Tus recuerdos, recuerdos de tu vida anterior, recuerdos que debía mostrarte para ayudarte a comprender cosas... - explicó Bianca - tendrás ahora mismo muchas dudas, pero seguro que la mayoría de ellas ya se habrán aclarado...  
  
__ ¿Y el resto? ¿Puedes ayudarme a aclararlas? - preguntó Kai  
  
__ Si eso quieres... adelante  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Notas: Los recuerdos de Kai finalizan en este capítulo (Pensaréis: "¡Al fin!") pues si ya acabaron...  
¿Os ha gustado la verdadera historia de Dranzer y Lynx? ^_~  
A mi ciertamente sí :P y no lo digo porque me lo haya inventado yo, pero.. a mi me ha gustado xP  
Bueno, os espero en el próximo capítulo (que esto aún no se ha acabado) que se llamará: "Las dudas se despejan" aquí, aclararemos mas dudas...  
Os espero!! ^_~  
  



	23. Las dudas se despejan

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 23 "Las dudas se despejan"  
  
  
__ El hecho de que tu beyblade me fuera familiar, ¿a que se debe? - preguntó   
  
__ Mi beyblade, me simboliza a mi, su bestia bit también, puede que mi beyblade te recordase a mi, y por ello que te sintieras unido a él...  
  
__ Pero, por qué? ¿por qué me debería sentir unido a él? - pensó en voz alta  
  
__ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TAN SIQUIERA PENSARLO! - exclamó algo ofendida Bianca  
  
__ Eh? No trataba ofenderte, solo que estoy muy confuso eso es todo...  
  
__ ¿Por qué deberías sentirte unido a él? Esa pregunta es lo mismo que decir ¿por que deberías sentirte unido a mi? - dijo Bianca algo dolida  
  
__ Perdona por decirte esto, pero... yo no te conozco, aunque sí es cierto que tengo una sensación muy extraña cuando estoy a tu lado...  
  
__ ¡Tú eres idiota! ¡y es increíble que no sepas que es ese sentimiento o sensación!  
  
__ ¿Y bien pues? ¿que es?   
  
__ Es lo que quedó entre nosotros, ese lazo de amistad que nos unía, como en las bestias-bit... En nuestra vida anterior nos conocíamos, éramos los mejores amigos que podían existir sobre la faz del planeta, y también nos unía ese momento en el que nuestras bestias-bit regresaron a nosotros entonces. En ese momento ellas nos ayudaron a encontrarnos y desde ese preciso instante dije que ese vínculo especial que poseíamos con nuestras bestias-bit también lo tendríamos entre nosotros.. y que pasara lo que pasara volveríamos a nacer y de nuevo volveríamos a encontrarnos...  
  
__ Oh!... - Kai no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir - y ¿y por eso tu recordaste nuestra vida anterior encargándote de hacérmela saber?  
  
__ Lo que en realidad quería hacerte saber, es que existo y también recordarte la forma en que recuperaste a tu bestia-bit, para que nunca la olvides _   
  
__ ¿Por qué me miras así?  
  
__ Recordé lo que ocurrió durante el campeonato mundial... _  
  
__ Un simple error, error que corregí y que Dranzer me perdonó!!  
  
__ Sí así es... ¿y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque te quiere demasiado, tu amistad y confianza significan mucho para una bestia-bit, eso suponiendo que esta bestia-bit, sea original, y no sean ni copias, ni clones, ni mutantes... _ es decir, que posean sentimientos...  
  
__ A propósito, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó Kai  
  
__ Te he seguido e investigado desde que eras el líder de una banda callejera... "Tiburones Blade" creo que se llamaba... y a partir de ahí al campeonato regional y de ahí la formación de tu equipo...  
  
__ Ex-equipo, nos separamos al acabar el torneo mundial... - aclaró Kai  
  
__ Cierto, pero en el fondo lo seguís siendo ^^ conseguiste hacer nuevos y verdaderos amigos, has tenido suerte... cada vez que os veía me dabas envidia, al tener amigos en los que poder confiar... yo solo he tenido a una persona así, y esa persona eres tú...  
  
__ Oh..!! - (parece que a cada palabra que ella dice, es como si se la robaran de su boca, porque se queda sin ellas ^^) - y ¿por qué no te has dado a conocer antes?   
  
__ Estabais muy ocupados... con tanto torneo a la vista...  
  
__ ¿Y por qué no participabas en ellos?  
  
__ Por dos razones: La primera no quería que me vieras tan pronto y la segunda... porque no tenía ningún equipo ^^U siempre he sido una blader individual, como lo eras tú ^^ pero eso es porque no encontré a unos amigos como los que ahora tienes, con los que poder formar equipo alguno... V_V  
  
__ A veces se prefiere no tenerlos cerca... _  
  
__ Sé que no lo dices de verdad ^^ te conozco demasiado bien para que consigas engañarme :P  
  
__ Tú no los conoces....  
  
__ Si los conozco... también los observaba a ellos cuando competían, son realmente buenos... y contigo de líder mejoraban aún más ^^, por eso es normal que sin tí ayudándoles, pierdan...  
  
__ Estarán deseosos de desafiarte para vengar lo que les hiciste... ^^U  
  
__ ¿Yo? ¿que les hice? solo me di a conocer ese día en el parque... - dijo poniendo cara de niña buena  
  
__ Sí lo que tu digas.... – dijo mirando a otro lado  
  
__ Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees? – preguntó Bianca  
  
__ Sí, es cierto, ya se está formando el atardecer en el horizonte...  
  
__ Es precioso...  
  
__ Tienes razón...  
  
__ Hmph, es una pena que deba perdérmelo ... – dijo medio ironico Bianca  
  
__ ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad Kai  
  
__ He de irme... – dijo levantándose de la arena  
  
__ Espera!! – dijo levantándose también él  
  
__ Que?  
  
__ ¿Volveré a verte? – preguntó Kai  
  
__ Eso quieres? - dijo formando una sonrisa  
  
__ Claro! Digo... bueno ahora que sé quien eres.. pues...  
Además de que también tendré que dar una explicación a mis amigos y preferiría que estuvieras presente...  
  
__ ^^ no creo que se la des detalladamente... pero de acuerdo, tienes razón, ¿cuándo quieres que nos veamos?  
  
__ ¿Qué te parece mañana mismo, en el mismo parque donde nos vimos por primera vez? – sugirió Kai  
  
__ De acuerdo, ¿llamarás a tus amigos?  
  
__ Claro...  
  
__ Entonces ¿a que hora sería? Porque por la mañana lo dudo mucho..   
  
__ ¿Por qué por la mañana no? – preguntó extrañado  
  
__ ^^ Porque cierto amigo tuyo no llegaría a tiempo jajaja xD   
  
__ ^^U ese es Tyson....  
  
__ Entonces, ya nos veremos mañana ^_~ - dijo marchándose de aquel lugar, dejando a Kai allí.  
  
Éste se volvió a sentar, apreciando el hermoso atardecer...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Bueno, ya que las dudas se han ido y ha quedado todo aclarado, pensaréis que esto está acabando... pues no os lo negaré pero todavía queda unos cuantos capítulos más, así que no os mováis porque aquí seguiré poniendo los capítulos que quedan, y el siguiente se llamará: "Un encuentro, un enfrentamiento"  
Hasta entonces!! -^_^-  
  



	24. Un encuentro, un enfrentamiento

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 24 "Un encuentro, un enfrentamiento"  
  
__ "Vaya... nunca me habría imaginado todo esto..." - pensaba Kai sentado en la arena mirando hacia el atardecer que se formaba. - " así que en realidad era eso..., hmph! Es curioso... ahora me siento mejor, muchas de las dudas que tenía se han despejado y saber que siempre he tenido a alguien especial buscándome también" - tras ese pensamiento sacó su blade... - " no solo me refiero a ti Dranzer, aunque ahora, con mas firmeza sé que nunca te abandonaré" Como si Dranzer pudiese entender los pensamientos de Kai, su bit brilló, como dándole a entender que así fuera... __ Bueno, se esta haciendo mas tarde, volvamos a casa Dranzer - dijo Kai levantándose Poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras, por las que había llegado a aquella playa, para llevarle a aquel paseo con los árboles de cerezo. Una vez en éste se detuvo al ver uno de esos árboles y recordó a su amigo Ray. __ "Hmph, ¿cómo te habrá ido amigo?" - pensó formando una risa  
  
En ese momento escuchó un choque o algo parecido, sonaba como a dos blades por lo que se acercó a echar un vistazo.  
  
__ Vaya, con que al final te has presentado, eh? Ciertamente no pensaba que lo hicieras, creía que te habrías asustado y no vendrías... - decía un chico algo arrogante con el pelo verdoso y ojos del mismo color, a una chica que estaba de espaldas para la vista de Kai.  
  
__ Feh! Por favor, no me hagas reír. ¿Asustarme de ti? Pero que te has creído, en todo caso no vendría para no perder mi tiempo, pero dije que lo haría y cumplo mi palabra... por lo que no te creas mucho, porque caerás derrotado sin que te des cuenta - se defendía de esa manera tan ruda la chica.  
  
Durante eso Kai estaba observando todo encima de un árbol. __ "Vaya, Bianca, no pierdes el tiempo... pero bueno, veamos un combate de verdad..." - pensaba Kai  
  
__ Sigue soñando... aunque ni en tus sueños podrás vencerme... - seguía atacando el chico  
  
__ Kazuo, deja de ser tan arrogante, te demostraré tu error al subestimarme así... - dijo Bianca  
  
__ Dejad de hablar y de discutir y luchad de una vez, estoy impaciente por ver el combate - intervino Kai, que deseaba ver de una vez el combate  
  
__ ¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntó Kazuo  
  
__ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Bianca  
  
__ Oí un choque y vine a ver quien había, no esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo, pero ahora tendré oportunidad, de volver a ver tus técnicas ^^ - contestó Kai  
  
__ Lo dudo mucho, no durará lo suficiente para que puedas apreciar nada...  
  
__ Pondré mucha atención  
  
__ Oye! Que estoy aquí presente! Podrías decirme ¿quién eres tu y que haces aquí? - preguntó molesto Kazuo  
  
__ Soy un espectador que quiere ver un combate de blading - contesto fríamente Kai - ¿y tu? No te había visto por aquí, si tanto dices que eres un gran blader...  
  
__ Lo soy! Me llamo Kazuo, soy el jefe de la conocida banda llamada "bladerstreet" y como esta chica tuvo el error de atreverse a desafiarme, lo pagará ahora...  
  
__ Sí ahora me suena tu nombre.... pero también he oído cosas sobre tu banda, antes no erais rivales para la antigua banda llamada "Tiburones blades" ¿verdad? - decía Kai  
  
__ Eso era antes, hemos mejorado, y desde que esa banda se deshizo ahora somos los líderes de las calles...  
  
__ Feh! - dijo Kai bajando del árbol - veamos pues el combate, y veamos también si eres tan bueno como dices.  
  
__ Ohh - Bianca no decía nada, solo escuchaba a los dos chicos  
  
__ Bianca - dijo Kai mirándola algo molesto por su rival - no seas muy dura, seguro que no aguanta V_V  
  
__ Tampoco creo que tenga que esforzarme...  
  
__ Dejad de hablar!! Vamos allá; tres, dos, uno... ¡a volar! - tras la salida de ataque los blades saltaron de sus lanzadores al plato que había situado allí  
  
__ Vamos a por ella!! Ataque enredo!! - ordenaba Kazuo a su blade  
  
__ "Veamos lo que sabes" - pensaban Kai y Bianca  
  
El blade de Kazuo que era de un color negro con rayas rojas, giraba en torno al de Bianca, intentando rodearle...  
  
__ "Hmph intenta rodearle con su velocidad, pero es demasiado lento para compararse con el de Bianca, aunque veamos que mas trucos se guarda..." - pensaba Kai  
  
__ Adelante acaba el ataque! - exclamaba Kazuo  
  
De repente su blade se multiplicó y se entre cruzaban unos con otros dejando al de Bianca en el centro encerrado...  
  
__ Ataca! - ordenaba finalmente tras acabar su estrategia  
  
Su blade multiplicado en varios más, se aproximaban hacia el de Bianca, golpeándole y creando una humareda de polvo.  
  
__ Ja! De ahí no sales con vida! - decía Kazuo  
  
__ Feh! Ya lo veremos... - decía Bianca con los ojos cerrados  
  
__ Qué?  
  
Tras disiparse el polvo se podía apreciar que ambos blades seguían girando.  
  
__ ¿Cómo es posible que aun esté girando? - exclamó Kazuo  
  
__ Para que lo sepas... si hubiese querido habría esquivado el ataque, pero creo que era una ocasión perfecta para probar mi defensa - decía Bianca  
  
__ ¿Quieres ver lo que es un verdadero ataque sin tener una estrategia ni engaños de por medio? - preguntaba Bianca muy confiada - Vamos Lynx, ataca!!  
  
Su beyblade desapareció de repente y lo que se vio a continuación era que algo chocaba contra el blade negro y este salía disparado fuera del plato, después en el plato volvió a aparecer Lynx como si nada...  
  
__ ¿Q, que fue eso? - preguntó conmocionado Kazuo  
  
__ Una autentica velocidad puesta en el beyblade - dijo Kai  
  
__ Grr... Me tienes harto!! ¿por qué no me dices quien eres y si te atreves enfrentarte a mi? - dijo irritado Kazuo  
  
__ Acabas de ser derrotado, no estás en posición de desafiar a nadie, teniendo tu titulo por los suelos... - dijo tranquilamente Kai con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.  
  
__ Al menos dime quien eres, para cuando me recupere poder hacer que te tragues esas palabras....  
  
__ Kai, vámonos, dejémosle pensar... - dijo Bianca recogiendo su blade  
  
__ ¿Kai? - se extrañó Kazuo - Oh!! ¿Tu eres Kai? ¿El capitán del equipo ganador del campeonato mundial y líder de la antigua banda de los Tiburones Blade?  
  
__ ¬_¬ vaya... si sabes perfectamente quien soy, ¿para que querías que te lo dijera?  
  
__ Oh!! - se había quedado en estado de shock  
  
__ Kazuo, una buena estrategia, pero debes entrenar mas ^^ prepárate con mas convicción y yo que tú dejaría esa arrogancia tan grande que tienes, antes debes informarte de tus rivales, para saber si estas a su altura, o no. Sigue entrenando y llegarás a ser mejor ^_~ - aconsejó Bianca estrechándole la mano  
  
__ No te dejes decaer, por la derrota que acabas de sufrir, siempre se aprende más de las derrotas que de las victorias, además de que competías con alguien de clase mundial, verdad Bianca? - decía Kai  
  
__ Je, je ^^  
  
__ Bueno, me voy... nos veremos de nuevo algún día... - se despidió Kazuo  
  
__ Será un buen rival en el futuro, no crees? - opinó Bianca  
  
__ Aun le queda mucho....  
  
__ Bueno Kai, hasta mañana - dijo Bianca marchándose  
  
__ Hasta mañana...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Notas: Bueno, un capítulo extra antes del final ^^ Espero que os haya gustado, y os espero en el próximo que se llamará: "Un final enfrentamiento" Nos vemos ^_~ 


	25. Un final enfrentamiento

La verdadera historia de Dranzer  
  
CAPÍTULO 25 "Un final enfrentamiento"  
  
Kai en cuanto llegó a su casa, cogió el teléfono y llamó a sus amigos... el último a quien llamó fue a Ray.  
  
__ Ring, ring! - sonaba el teléfono en casa del señor Dickinson - Si? A hola Kai, aquí está espera un momento.  
  
__ Ray es para ti - le dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
__ Gracias. Si?  
  
__ Hola Ray, solo me queda hablar contigo, ya he llamado a los demás y era para quedar con vosotros en el parque y contaros una pequeña historia, por cierto ¿cómo te fue, eh?  
  
__ Eh.. bueno, se puede decir que bien... - decía Ray algo sonrojado - ¿y a ti?  
  
__ Je, je ya veo ^^ bueno a mi muy bien, me libre de aguantar a esos y conseguí algo mas, pero eso es sobre lo que tengo que contaros y prefiero hacerlo mañana...  
  
__ De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces - tras eso ambos colgaron y Kai se fue a su habitación.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ya en el parque, estaban todos esperando ("todos" incluido Tyson O_o) a Kai (N/A: ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Esto se ha convertido en el mundo del revés? O_o)  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa ahora con este tío? Nos hace venir hasta aquí para que le estemos esperando?... - decía Tyson  
  
__ Deja de quejarte, ahora sabes lo que tenemos que aguantar nosotros al esperarte a ti... - decía una voz que venía de detrás de ellos  
  
__ Kai!!  
  
__ Hola...  
  
__ ¿Qué querías decirnos? ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos aquí? - preguntó Max  
  
__ Es sobre esa chica y su beyblade...  
  
__ ¿Qué?? - exclamaron todos  
  
__ ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo sobre ella? - preguntó Kenny  
  
__ Así es Jefe, mas bien que algo nuevo, he descubierto todo de ella...  
  
__ Oh!!!  
  
__ Así es... - dijo una voz cerca de ellos y de repente Bianca apareció - Hola ^^ me alegro de veros  
  
__ Aquí está pasando algo muy raro, ¿desde cuando esta chica se muestra tan simpática con nosotros? -murmuró Tyson  
  
__ Desde que hablé ayer con Kai ^^  
  
__ Y bueno, entonces ¿quién eres? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Bueno, ella es... - comenzó Kai  
  
__ Déjame a mi, Kai - interrumpió - Pues veréis me llamo Bianca, y soy una de las mejores bladers del mundo.  
  
__ Modestia aparte ¬_¬  
  
__ Je, je ^^U Bueno, continúo; así para que lo entendáis mas o menos soy una amiga de Kai, de la infancia y quería recordárselo de una forma peculiar, apareciendo así como lo hice... y no hay mucho mas ^^  
  
__ ¿Es así Kai? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Sí, mas o menos...  
  
__ Je, je, je - comenzaba a reírse entre dientes Tyson con la cabeza agachada  
  
__ Eh?  
  
__ Bien, entonces ya sabemos tu nombre, quien eres y por tanto es hora de nuestra venganza!! - exclamó Tyson  
  
__ Venganza?? - preguntó Bianca como si no supiera de que hablaba...  
  
__ Exacto, tu nos venciste, y aunque no fuera un combate, dejaste a nuestros blades sin girar, por lo que se puede considerar una derrota... y eso se merece una revancha - dijo Max sacando su lanzador junto con su blade  
  
__ Max, tiene razón - dijo Ray sacando también el suyo  
  
__ Hmph, esto será mas divertido que el combate de ayer... - dijo Kai  
  
__ Sabes Kai? Te doy la razón en eso, y también en que será mucho mas interesante ^^ Los componentes del equipo actual ganador del campeonato mundial, es un buen reto ^^  
  
__ ¿Entonces lo aceptas? - preguntó Kenny  
  
__ Por supuesto! Vosotros tres contra mi, veremos quien gana al final... - dijo sacando su lanzador y poniendo una cara muy confiada  
  
__ ¿Y tu qué Kai? ¿No participas? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ No. Prefiero, ver como perdéis.. - dijo medio irónico con los ojos cerrados  
  
__ Oh, vaya... ahora estás de su parte...?? - dijo Tyson  
  
__ No es eso, es solo que la he visto luchar y tendréis que dar mucho para vencerla los tres juntos - explicó Kai  
  
__ No nos dejaremos vencer así como así!! - dijo Max  
  
__ Adelante!!  
  
__ Tres, dos, uno; ¡a volar!  
  
Cuatro blades salían volando hacia uno de los platos de bey que había allí, tres de ellos se quedaban juntos y el otro giraba manteniéndose en el sitio.  
  
__ Driger!!  
  
__ Draciel!!  
  
__ Dragoon!!  
  
Los tres blades como si cobrasen vida, se lanzaron hacia el blade blanco azulado y este recibió un gran impacto. Fue a parar al borde del plato, pero aún giraba.  
  
__ Grr.. - Bianca apretaba los dientes  
  
__ Te lo dijimos, no te resultará tan fácil!!  
  
__ Dejad de hablar, ahora es mi turno, no? LYNX ¡FLECHA DE LUZ! - de su blade salió un resplandor azul que empujaba al blade, con una velocidad impresionante hacia los blades contrarios.  
  
__ ¿¡Qué es eso!?  
  
De todos modos al ser tres poderosos blades, como los que eran, solo consiguió que retrocedieran, pero casi consigue que lo hicieran hasta fuera del plato...  
  
__ Vaya fuerza...  
  
__ Ohh... - se sorprendió Kai - " ahora que lo pienso, ese ataque me resulta familiar..."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
__ Ahora que nuestros blades tienen en su interior el poder de una bestia- bit, comprobemos lo poderosas que son, ¿de acuerdo? - sugería Kai  
  
__ Vale  
  
__ Tres, dos, uno; ¡a volar!  
  
__ Te demostraré de lo que estamos echo Dranzer y yo! ¡Sable de fuego! - atacaba Kai  
  
__ Je, je - ponía Bianca una cara muy confiada - ¡Te enseñaré mi ataque final Kai, con este ataque puedo derrotar a cualquiera! Lynx, ¡Visión cegadora! Del blade salió una columna de luz de color azul, que impedía la visión de cualquiera, y que a la vez estaba paralizando al blade contrario, dejándole sin girar...  
  
__ Oh... Eso ha sido impresionante Bianca  
  
__ ^^ gracias, pero solo lo uso, cuando estoy en apuros, en esta ocasión lo estaba y además quería enseñártelo ^_~  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
__ "Pero ese no era su ataque final, ¿lo pensará utilizar?" - seguía pensando y recordando Kai  
  
__ No está mal, pero nosotros somos los campeones mundiales, y te costará mucho mas quitarnos ese título  
  
__ Lo que tu digas...  
  
__ Vamos, chicos, al ataque de nuevo!! Demos a relucir toda nuestra fuerza... - dijo Ray  
  
De los blades salió cada bestia-bit, reluciente y brillantes y Bianca se quedó observándolas, apreciando su belleza desde cerca...  
  
__ Al ataque!!!  
  
__ Lynx!! Ahor.. - ella se cortó algo le impidió continuar, se le vino algo a la mente y a la hora de recibir el golpe, cerró los ojos. Su blade había salido fuera del plato y por tanto había perdido...  
  
__ Sí!!! ¿qué tienes ahora que decir, eh? - decía Tyson muy feliz  
  
__ Hmph, enhorabuena... - dijo dándose media vuelta  
  
__ Espera un momento Bianca, ¿por qué les has dejado ganar? - preguntó Kai.  
  
__ Qué insinúas! - exclamó Tyson  
  
__ No estoy hablando contigo... ¬_¬ y bien Bianca ¿por qué?  
  
__ Se merecían haber ganado, y no les voy arrebatar algo que se han ganado a pulso, además sus bestias-bit... desprendían un brillo magistral y me quedé hipnotizada apreciándolas... - explicó - por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que me he dejado ganar?  
  
__ Recordé tu misterioso y peligroso "ataque final" - dijo Kai  
  
__ Ohhh... vaya, espero que no lo uses contra mi.... - dijo empezando a marcharse  
  
__ ¿Te vas ya? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Así es. Espero volver a encontraros en otras circunstancias ^^ - dijo parándose - Kai un placer, el volver a verte, ya nos veremos ^_~  
  
__ Así será...  
  
Tras la partida de Bianca los cinco chicos se quedaron en el parque, haciendo lo que mas les gusta, jugar al beyblading...  
  
__ Sí así es, por lo que vamos amigos, ¡a volar! - terminó diciendo Tyson  
  
FIN?  
  
Notas: ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Os gustaría ver una secuela de este fic? Eso dependerá de lo que vosotros/as digais... Y por ser el último capítulo, me ha salido el mas largo de todo el fic ^^ Bueno, espero saber si os ha gustado este fic en general, ya que ha finalizado ¡_¡ y si queréis ver una segunda parte de este... Por lo que espero vuestras opiniones ^_~ 


End file.
